


From the Neko-files: Misaki's First Heat

by Cerberus_Revised



Series: From the Neko-Files [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Akihiko is a horny rabbit, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Humor, Kitty porn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misaki is a sex kitten, Miyagi is a cool cat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fluff and snuggles, neko Hiroki, neko Misaki, neko Miyagi, neko Shinobu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Revised/pseuds/Cerberus_Revised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it. Neko Misaki goes into his first heat while in the care of his owner Usami Akihiko. You know the drill, as if Misaki isn't irresistible anyways. </p><p>or</p><p>In the words of Usami Akihiko: "Everyone wants to fuck my Misaki."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a spin off from my story "Neko Hiro" posted over at FF and was posted there too originally under my penname "Don't Preach."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.

* * *

"Pssssttt!"

Akihiko slowly opened his eyes. Usually the Rabbit was more like a crab when he first woke up, but today, his waking gaze was greeted with the delightful sight of a pair of fuzzy chocolate ears and huge green eyes peeking over the edge of the bed. As Akihiko's vision adjusted, he could make out just beyond these, an attractive but rather nervously rattling tail as well.

After a sigh and a stretch, still feeling slightly drowsy, Akihiko regarded his kitten for a moment. Knowing full well that such an intrusion would most likely lead to a good kitten fucking by his big bunny, Akihiko was surprised Misaki had come into his room to rouse him so early. Misaki had his own room now and had been sleeping there recently, since he had a deadline coming up for one of his books.

"Feeling brave are we this morning, Misa-kitty?" He shot Misaki his first lecherous leer of the day.

"Uh… actually, Usagi-san… I hate to disturb you… but I'm uh… more like feeling kind of… uh… funny this morning," Misaki mumbled.

Akihiko's lewd grin immediately shifted into a look of concern.

"Funny how?" he reached his hand out to feel his kitten's forehead.

Akihiko frowned, first because Misaki didn't try and duck away from his touch, and then also because once his hand made contact, he immediately felt his sweet pet was hot (and not in Misaki's usual "fuck me please, I'm adorable" way). Looking closer, he realized his neko's large green eyes were a bit dilated as well.

"I ah… I can't describe it exactly…" Misaki now raised his courage high enough to rest his chin on the edge of the bed. He looked away, embarrassed by his owner's careful scrutiny and blushed. "I mean… I... I don't want to be a bother…"

This shyness about imposing was part of what made the slender Takahashi so damn irresistible. Akihiko licked his lips and tried to focus on what Misaki was saying and not on the fact it had been about twelve hours since he'd had his last infusion of Misaki milk.

"Go on," he encouraged, reaching for a cigarette. Akihiko knew he needed to put something between his lips immediately, before he lost all control. "You know you're never a bother, Pet."

Misaki shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, uh… I feel kind of hot and… uh… my tummy doesn't feel sick… but it feels kind of fluttery… and I feel…um… kind of anxious…"

"Anxious?" Akihiko raised his eyebrows, simultaneously thinking that hearing his kitten say the word "tummy" was delightfully yummy.

"Uh-huh."

Misaki looked down at the floor as a lovely pink blush bloomed on his pale cheeks.

Soft brown ears twitch back and forth. Akihiko had come to understand it was a sign of indecision: Misaki's ears did this a lot.

"You know… um… kind of uh antsy…" Misaki stuttered. His lithe tail whipped about with agitation.

Akihiko studied Misaki with an expression of perplexity on his handsome face. Then his Misaki-kitty said something that shocked him so much that his, thankfully, still unlit cigarette fell from his lips.

"You know… you look… ah…. kind of… uh… sexy … this morning, Usagi-san." Misaki eyed his owner shyly as he stuttered this. He began chewing on his sweetly full bottom lip.

His green eyes widened when at his words, rather than pounce him, his owner immediately reached for his cell on the nightstand.

As much as Akihiko had longed to hear his kitten offer him such an utterance, knowing his pet's personality, that Misaki had said it was a great cause for concern.

"Usagi-san?"

"I am calling Dr. Ochi right now, Misaki," Akihiko tried to keep the panic out of his voice, "as it's obvious you're quite unwell."

* * *

An hour later Dr. Ochi arrived to attend to Usami's emergency page. He didn't usually make house calls but since Usami had appointed him head vet at the _Takahashi Neko Sanctuary_ he'd funded, Ochi felt it was the least he could do.

"Come on, Tsu," Dr. Ochi called to his assistant, the blond neko he'd adopted earlier that year.

"I wonder what kind of trouble Usami's Misaki has gotten into now?"

Ochi remembered the last call he'd gotten, when the author's Takahashi kitten and someone else's Takatsuki had gotten a hold of some powerful neko nip.

Tsumori hesitantly followed Dr. Ochi out of the elevator and down the hall to the door of Usami's spacious five room suite. As they neared the apartment door, the new neko began to sniff a bit. There was a faint but very enticing aroma coming from Usami's home.

Ochi heard his neko sniffing and turned to Tsumori. "What's up with the sudden sniffles, Tsu?" He raised a hand to gently stroke a lovely, light ear.

Tsumori dropped his eyes and blushed. His ears were one of his most sensitive spots next to his… At his master's skilled touch his tail (both of them actually) began to twitch expectantly. Seeing this, Ochi left off Tsumori's ear and ruffled the neko's pale blond head.

"Sato said he'd bring us lunch today, Tsu. How does a _neko sandwich_ sound to you?"

At Ochi's suggestive offer, Tsumori looked up and gave the vet a nervous grin. He chirped agreeably,"Yow,"

"You're so cute, Tsu." Ochi leaned in and kissed the human-hybrid sweetly on the nose.

Tsumori's ears vibrated with pleasure so hard, he actually had to put his hands up to stop them. When the door suddenly opened, however, the enticing aroma wafting out of the apartment's interior got his ears switching again immediately.

A very worried looking Usami Akihiko stood at the door.

"Please come in, Dr. Ochi," Akihiko politely invited. He looked at the vet's twitchy catman companion curiously. "What's with your neko?"

"Oh, Mr. Usami, do you remember Tsumori from the warehouse? He lives with me now and is my assistant." Ochi stepped into the entry with Tsumori behind him and both males, after bowing, began to take off their shoes.

Akihiko frowned. He'd heard about what had happened to Tsumori after all the news about the mad doctor, Vladimir Korovin, had come out. However, he had also heard about what Tsumori had done to his old pet, Hiroki, while the Kamijou cat was under his ownership.

"If you don't mind, Dr. Ochi... I prefer not to have any nekos in the apartment but my Misa-kitty." Akihiko's tone was cool. "Your pet may stay here in the entry, however."

Tsumori understood Usami's objections immediately. His ears flattened and his tail drooped, but he nodded and bowed humbly. He had learned a great deal about humility during his time as a neko. Dr. Ochi also understood and silently kicked himself for not leaving Tsumori in the car. He was dismayed that his thoughtlessness had displeased his benefactor and subjected his assistant/pet to a situation that might harm Tsumori's already precarious self-esteem.

"Certainly, Mr. Usami." Ochi turned to the human-hybrid and chucked Tsumori under the chin. "You stay here and be good. Okay, Tsu? I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Tsumori, who had fast learned the benefits of being obedient and the rewards this brought, during his short stint so far as Dr. Ochi's pet, immediately sat down quietly on the floor in the entry way. His long tail still tapped nervously: the smell of the apartment was making him feel randy.

Dr. Ochi studied his neko a minute, then he turned to Akihiko. "So where is this Takahashi kitten of yours? Though seeing sweet Tsu here, I think I may already know what's wrong."

"Really?" Akihiko's brows rose appreciatively then he glanced down at his watch. "Misaki's hiding in his room at the moment.

"I've tried to call him out several times since he woke me up this morning, but he scampered away and now he won't come out from under his bed. He just keeps murmuring something over and over about being _broken_."

"Ummmm," Ochi murmured. "Seeing the way my uke tom's tail is twirling, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if your Takahashi wasn't coming into his first heat."

Akihiko voiced his surprise, "but it's not neko heat season and the last time you saw him; you said it would be a year or two more before his first heat came on."

"Ah yes, well sometimes a neko's first cycle can be started by a change in diet. Or, if they are feeling particularly close to their owner or mate, once they reach a certain sense of security, this can bring it on. Can you think of anything different in Takahashi-chan's environment of late?"

"Ah well…" Akihiko paused. "My first pet's breeders just sent me a big crate of strawberries a week or so ago and Misaki has been eating an awfully lot of them."

The author was not about to mention that he and Misaki had been attending pet/person couple's counseling sessions. They'd begun this following his kitten's assault when Misaki was neko-napped. Nor was he going to admit that as a result of their therapy, he and Misaki had been cuddling quite a bit, which seemed to make his kitten very happy (once Misaki settled in, that was).

Of course this almost always eventually resulted in him pouncing his neko rather rabidly. Still, Akihiko had learned, to his surprise, that if he held and stroked his pet gently for at least fifteen minutes first, that his green-eyed sex kitten was much more receptive.

"Well, I suppose that could do it, if your kitten has that kind of sensitivity," Dr. Ochi's voice was thoughtful.

"So... What if it is his first heat?" Akihiko's eyes sported a rather feline glint of their own.

"Well, it would be about what you'd expect. If I may be so blunt, you'll basically have an insatiable, nymphomaniac neko for about a week, maybe more."

Akihiko tried to hide his smirk at the idea of a hot, horny Misa-kitty but was failing miserably.

"Some people end up locking their nekos up during a heat cycle as they don't want the bother of it." Ochi looked very grave as he said this. "But a well navigated heat can also be a very bonding experience for a pet and its owner or owners."

The young vet looked significantly at his blond hybrid, sitting quietly on the floor a few feet away. Tsumori had experienced his first neko heat cycle about a month ago and Dr. Ochi and his lover, Officer Sato, as well as a few of Sato's seme tom nekos, had made sure that the human-hybrid had been very well attended to indeed.

The new neko blushed fiercely at his master's words. Between the memories Ochi had just stirred and the faint but intoxicating musk of heated kit-teen, Tsumori wasn't sure he'd be able to wait until lunch for his owners to "feed" him.

"I can imagine." Akihiko felt himself hard pressed not to giggle with glee at what Ochi had just told him.

"Umm, Dr. Ochi," Akihiko's voice was sly. "If it's at all possible, I'd like to keep the fact it's a heat from Misaki."

Ochi shot him a perplexed look. "What on earth for? Don't you think your Takahashi should know what's happening with him? You don't want him getting into trouble unexpectedly because he doesn't know what's going on."

"Ah, well, I can promise you that Misaki will remain safely ensconced here for the duration of his cycle," Akihiko assured. "But truly, I like to keep my Misa-kitty as innocent as possible." The author could not hide his lecherous grin. "And besides…Misaki is just a bit shy and I think him making some advances might be good for his morale."

"And yours..." Ochi added, giving him a sharp look. Ochi was a human uke but a neko seme, so he understood where Usami was coming from, not that he agreed with what the man was proposing.

Still…

"Well, Misaki is your pet, so if you think it's in his best interest to keep the information about his heat from him, I will respect your wishes," Ochi said this with a bit of reluctance.

"Excellent!" Akihiko chuckled. The big rabbit rubbed his paws together in anticipation.

"Now let's take a look at that Takahashi kitten of yours, so I can see what's going on."

"I can hardly wait." Akihiko began leading Ochi up the stairs towards Misaki's room.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The fruit sensitivity bringing on a heat came from Alexia Featherchild's "Beloved Collars' fic. Another neko tale.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Housecall

* * *

 

Per their arrangement, Akihiko gave a gentle knock to the door of Misaki's bedroom before entering. Dr Ochi followed him in.

"Go away, Sir Rabbit," came a muffled voice from under the bed.

Dr. Ochi looked at Akihiko with raised brows.

" _Rabbit_ is an English nickname Misaki likes to use when he's feeling cross. He adds the _'sir'_ because he's really not comfortable being so cheeky. It's his way of pre-apologizing for his rudeness," Akihiko casually explained.

"Misa-kitty… come out, please, Dr. Ochi is here to see you," Akihiko called in a pleasant voice.

"You're not trying to trick me so you can pounce me, Usagi-san?" Misaki murmured beneath the platform of his futon.

"Excuse me, Mr. Usami, but do you 'pounce' your neko non-consensually?" Dr. Ochi's voice carried a note of concern.

Akihiko frowned at the vet's inquiry.

"I believe that in my rights as the Takahashi's owner it's perfectly legal." Akihiko kept his voice bland to cover his ire at the question. After Hiroki ran away and he'd lost his rights to his Kamijou hybrid, he had brushed up considerably on neko legislation. "Besides," he added quickly rolling his eyes, "it's always consensual; Misaki just won't admit it."

Dr. Ochi's brow furrowed at these words. This was not the first time he'd heard such seme-sentiments expressed. In fact, just the day before he'd had to chase away a bear of a seme named Kanou.

The huge man's tiny white-haired, blue-eyed, Ayase neko had sought refuge at the sanctuary. The miniature hybrid had been suffering from exhaustion and dehydration from his owner's non-stop "pouncing."

When confronted with his behavior, Kanou had told him almost the same thing.

"Misaki, you're getting me in trouble with Dr. Ochi." Akihiko sounded just the slightest bit annoyed. "If you don't come out, I am afraid he's going to think I abuse you and that would cause us all a rather significant inconvenience."

At the word "inconvenience," a pair of huge green eyes peered out from beneath the bed's "The Kan" duvet.

"Wahhh…" Misaki's large eyes grew even wider when his dilated pupils registered the blond doctor. "Dr. Ochi! I'm so sorry… I don't mean to be a bother to you or Usagi… Usami-san. Uh… can I make you some tea or something?" he said apologetically.

Dr. Ochi stepped over to where Misaki was still crouched under the bed and knelt down. His voice was filled with soothing tones. "Ah, Mi, There's no need for you to go to any trouble… I'm here to see you after all. Your Usami told me you were feeling off earlier this morning."

"Ummm… yes… I, erm… Kind of still am…"

Misaki's large green eyes dropped shyly and a sweet blush crept into his cheeks. All of a sudden, Dr. Ochi understood why Usami might want to keep his kitten sheltered. The slender neko all but radiated an adorable, slightly naive, kind of innocence that was very attractive.

"Well, then why don't you come out and let me take a look at you?" Ochi picked up the coverlet and gave a gentle scratch to one of the delightful chocolate ears this exposed.

At just this slight touch, in his pre-heating state, A tiny purr begin to build immediately in Misaki's chest. Fortunately, the growl that came from his big bunny covered it, as Akihiko jealously watched the vet scratch him.

"Ummm… Dr. Ochi…" Misaki crept out so that his shoulders were exposed now. "Do you think that you could please make Usagi-san step outside while we talk?"

The kitten's sweet voice dropped lower, "I think… I uh… I mean…Some of… umm… What I'm feeling is just a bit… Well, uh… You know… Embarrassing." Misaki's ears switched madly as he said this.

Though Akihiko didn't show it, he was hurt by Misaki's request. They had been working so diligently with their counselor on their intimacy issues, after all. Despite the fact he personally thought all that psychological mumbo-jumbo, touchy-feely, couples stuff was just a big load of crap.

"Mr. Usami, would you mind, please, waiting outside while I examine Mi?"

Akihiko knew that Ochi and his kitten had previously formed a close bond, since the vet had been the one who'd treated Misaki's bite wounds for so many weeks after Hiroki had attacked him. Still, he was more than a little upset by the intimate and informal way Ochi addressed his pet.

"I'll go out in the hall. But I am standing right there in the doorway and it's staying open. I don't like anyone being alone with _my_ Misaki," Akihiko shot both Ochi and his kitten a lavender glare.

"Honestly, Mr. Usami, I am a professional." Given the implications of these remarks, Ochi's voice was heated.

"Professional or not…"  Akihiko grumbled as he walked to the doorway, "everybody wants to fuck my Misaki,"

Ochi turned to the Takahashi neko with a frown still on his handsome face. Again, however, dealing constantly with semes, human or otherwise, he had become fairly used to this kind of petulance.

Misaki looked at the vet a bit sheepishly. "I'm afraid Usagi-san is right, Dr. Ochi…

"I uh… don't exactly have the best track record with… uh… meeting new people." Misaki raised himself up off his belly and slid out from under the bed.

"Misaki!" Akihiko barked from the door frame, seeing his neko emerge in only his shirt tails. "Where in the hell are your pants?"

The author blanched noticing also that it looked like Misaki's lithe tail was sticky and matted. _Has Misaki been playing dairy farm without me?_

Misaki started to yell back. "It was getting too hot! … and I was getting too horn…"

He clamped his hand over his mouth before he finished his sentence. Dropping his head his soft chocolate ears flattened. Kneeling now in front of the vet,  his knobby knees cutely protruded out from under the hem of the long "The Kan" t-shirt he wore.

"I'm so sorry, Usagi-san. And, Dr. Ochi, please forgive me for behaving so poorly." Tears of embarrassment filled Misaki's eyes. "I just don't know what's come over me lately." The heated hybrid sniffled; fat drops rolled down his pale pinked cheeks.

"Shhhhh, It's okay, sweet Mi. I know you're not quite yourself today," Ochi soothed. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about how you're feeling?"

"Well… uh…," the rosy hue of Misaki's cheeks increased. His damp tail curled over protectively in to his lap. Misaki dropped both his eyes and his voice at the same time.

"My belly feels a fluttery and my forehead  is a bit feverish and well….Uh… I've had to 'fix' myself three times already this morning." As he whispered this Misaki hoped to the heavens that his Rabbit's big ears didn't hear him.

"Fix?" Dr. Ochi looked confused.

"Uh… yes…" Misaki stammered, "I k-keep getting _b.-br.-broken_ ,"

Then seeing the doctor's perplexed expression, the kit-teen tried to explain. "That's what my friend Shiobu calls it… You know…" Misaki's voice dropped even lower, as ever since the neko nip incident, the mention of the wee Takatsuki tended to greatly agitate Usagi-san. "When your… Uh, you know… Gets, uh… Well… You know."

Dr. Ochi followed the neko's gaze down to his groin. Immediately understanding dawned on his face. "I see..."

"And, Dr. Ochi," Misaki whispered, "Um, the worst of it all… Is, uh…" He turned a furious shade of red.

"Yes, Mi?" The vet waited patiently, trying not to rush him.

From the door frame Akihiko's ears strained to hear what his tender pet said next.

"It's my… B-b-bottom..." Misaki looked up at Ochi helplessly.

Dr. Ochi continued to wait. Though staring into those adorable clueless green eyes, he now realized why Usami was so worried about people wanting to fuck his pet.

"It's kind of uh… T-t-twitchy..." Misaki admitted shamefacedly, "Like it n-needs… S-something in it,"

"Jackpot!" cried Akihiko from his post at the door. He looked up at the disapproving face of the vet and saw too, his Misa-kitty's usual confused countenance.

" _What_?" he asked, trying to look innocent and failing.

Dr. Ochi ignored him and looked back at Misaki. "Let me just check a few more things here with you, Mi."

The vet went over all the basics, fully aware that every time he touched the Takahashi kitten, the sweet chocolate neko would subtly purr.

"I think you'll be okay in a few days, Mi." Ochi tousled the hybrid's heated head. "You just need to let your seme take extra special care of you. Okay?"

The vet stood up now. "I'm going to give Usami-san some special instructions. While I'm doing that, Mi, why don't you go run yourself a cool bath? It will make you feel better."

"Okay, Doctor." Misaki looked relieved to know what ever was wrong with him didn't seem to be too serious. He stood too now and, holding his sticky tail closely to himself, went to the door of his room, slipped past his owner nervously, and darted into the bathroom.

Soon, the two humans heard the water running and Misaki singing cutely off key the Village People's "YMCA" as he slipped in and started splashing around in the bathtub.

Dr. Ochi turned to Akihiko. "Mr. Usami, there's no doubt your kitten is starting his heat, but…"

Akihiko had clapped his hands together with glee at this confirmation, but he stopped and looked at Ochi uneasily when the vet added the "but." The only butt he was currently interested in was attached to his adorable Misaki.

"I'm really not comfortable keeping Misaki in the dark about his heat," Dr. Ochi's expression belied his unease. "It's obvious your Takahashi is a bit conflicted and it might be detrimental to his well-being if he just suddenly is left to think he's become insatiable."

Akihiko began herding the vet down the stairs towards the door. "Ah yes, of course," he purred. "I understand completely, Doctor. Certainly I'll tell him; if you think it is for the best."

Dr. Ochi sighed with relief at this acquiescence. He'd thought he would have a much harder time convincing Usami to comply with his recommendations.

"Be sure and keep your Takahashi properly hydrated. He'll undoubtedly be losing lots of fluids. That will keep him self-lubricating too."

Tsumori had been sitting as patiently as he could in the entry way waiting for his master, despite the fact Misaki's heat musk had him so stirred now he could hardly stand it. Dr. Ochi, his gaze caught by his own dear neko, didn't see how Akihiko's eyes lit up at this last sentence;.

"Misaki's heat will probably build and become full-blown rather quickly, given what I've observed. Out of consideration, you might want to let your neighbors know what's going on. Your Takahashi could become quite vocal when things really kick in.

"And many nekos don't want to eat during a heat… So, you may need to get a bit creative with your feeding tactics…"

As Dr. Ochi was going down his list of first heat advice, he watched his new neko rise somewhat stiffly to meet him. He reached out and ruffled Tsumori's pale head. Then he turned and looked back at the excited silver-seme.

Now that his wildest dreams were coming true, Akihiko he couldn't wait to get rid of the vet.

"Whatever happens, Mr. Usami, please try to be kind. A neko's heat can be a wonderful thing or it can be a disaster."

"Yes, yes, ' _kind'_ of course…" Akihiko assured as he opened the door, ushering Dr. Ochi and his pet out into the hall.

"And call if you have any problems," Dr. Ochi called out as Akihiko immediately set about closing the door.

"Yes, yes, ' _call'_ of course…"

* * *

Dr. Ochi and his assistant stood in the hall looking first at the closed door to Akihiko's apartment and then at each other and shrugged.

"Some people have to learn the hard way," Ochi sighed. He put his arm around his human hybrid's shoulder. "Say, Tsu, how about if I see if Sato can break away for an early lunch?"

"Yow," Tsumori said then he added, "Mewor yip murr row row?"

"Oh, Tsu-chan..." Ochi laughed as they stepped into the elevator. "You crack me up, the things you say… Of course we can call Shinoda and see if he's free too…"

Meanwhile in his apartment, Akihiko stood listening to his kitten still splish-splashing away in the bath. Misaki had switched his song and was now singing "It's Raining Men." His voice was sweetly cracking on all of the high notes.

Lavender eyes narrowed with lust…

It was so on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please consider leaving a comment. : )


	3. Wet

Akihiko crept quietly up the stairs.

Misaki's singing had stopped, which meant he must have been done with his bath.

The seme gods certainly seemed to be with Akihiko today, as no sooner had he reached the top of the steps than his unsuspecting kitten stepped out of the bathroom.

There were truly few things more enticing than a shower-fresh Misaki just begging to be dirtied again. But today the kit-teen's delectable appearance was heightened by the fact that Misaki had wrapped a towel around his newly-cooled head like a turban. The hybrid had a second towel wrapped around his torso, tucked, and hiked up just underneath his arms. The look was a bit feminine but it did wonders for Akihiko's heated libido.

The bath had helped Misaki considerably, since his heat was not quite on him fully yet. He was lost in thought, considering how blessed his dip had felt. Then his sharp ears twitched at the all too well-known sound of a sneaking Usagi-san.

The chocolate kitten started when he saw his owner at the top of the stairs, looking at him like he was a short but sweet glass of water in the middle of the Sahara desert. Misaki's eyes darted both ways on the landing. The doors to his bedroom and back to the bath were about equal distance from where he stood and closed. Doing some quick mental calculations (as the Takahashi breed did have a bit of a head for numbers) and adjusting for Usagi-san's position, Misaki knew that whichever way he turned he would never make it in time before being taken down by his nimble seme.

But, for some reason, today, this realization did not bother him as much as it normally would have.

Regardless, Misaki drew himself to his full diminutive height and squared his narrow shoulders in preparation for bunny battle. He worked very hard to keep his ears perked proudly forward and his tail stiff, as Professor Kamijou had been trying to teach him. He did, however, also still lick his lips nervously and clutch the top of his towel where it was tucked.

Misaki had been meeting with the professorial hybrid regularly ever since the nefarious neko napping incident. When they'd last met after his classes at the University for the private lessons, Professor Kamijou liked to call "Rabbit Management 101," the older hybrid had told him that one of the keys to keeping his owner in line was adopting a fiery "cattitude."

Unfortunately, Misaki seemed to have as much aptitude for this, as he did for the rest of his academic courses.

"Ummmm… Is uh Dr. O-Ochi… G-gone now?" Misaki was aware he was breaking Professor Kamijou's first rule, speaking first and not fiercely. He cursed himself even as he uttered his words for not being able to keep the squeak entirely out of his voice.

"Ah… why yes, he is". Akihiko smiled at his darling kitten. "But not without leaving me with some very special Misa-kitty instructions."

"Oh… Y-y.-yes… I uh… Remember hearing him s-say that."  Misaki looked nervously down on the ground and, despite his best intentions, his neko ears began to twitch madly.

Gathering his towel tighter around himself, his traitorous tail curled submissively under, between his lean thighs. "He said to let… M-my s-seme take s-special care of … M-m-me."

Despite his wanton wishes, seeing his pet's trepidation and hearing Misaki stutter pulled at Akihiko's heart, the speech impediment something Misaki had developed following his trauma at the warehouse, a result of the violation he'd experienced during the neko-napping.

Although it was much better than it had been, this vocal tremor still seemed to return when the sensitive hybrid was upset or particularly nervous. Akihiko ran a hand through his hair and sighed. There were times he damned the love that had flowered in his heart for his pet. It was so much easier when he hadn't been burdened with all these annoying feelings and could just use Misaki as he pleased.

"Are you going to get dressed, Misa-kitty?" Akihiko queried, reluctantly setting aside his rabid rabbit inclinations for a moment.

"C-can I, Usagi-san?"

Misaki's eyes grew round at the possibility his owner wasn't going to pounce him right there and make such a mess of him that he'd have to take another bath. Then he looked down and his chocolate brow furrowed. His tail uncurled and tapped contemplatively. Something about this possibility felt strange. He realized with sudden horror that he was feeling just the slightest bit disappointed.

It was painful for Akihiko to have to stand there and watch the wheels of Misaki's mind grind so exceedingly slow. But he was rewarded for his patience when his kitten surprised him by uttering with nary a stutter:

"Ummm… Usagi-san, would you… I mean if it's not a bother, of course… but would you be willing to dry my hair for me?"

Akihiko looked at Misaki wonderingly.

_Well, this isn't the nymphomania Dr. Ochi promised, but it's a start._

"Of course, Misa-kitty."

Stepping over and back behind his slender neko, Akihiko took the toweled turban in large hands, lifting it gently so that he did not crimp one of Misaki's sensitive ears. As soon as he began rubbing his Takahashi kitten's dark, sodden head, Misaki leaned into his touch and a contented purr began to vibrate his thin chest.

Misaki closed his eyes and his ears began to shiver delightedly. He hummed,"Mmmmmmm, Usagi-san, that feels so good…"

Akihiko was shocked to find that his kitten's pleasure was really pleasuring him too. Usually this sort of foreplay was just such a bother. He watched with delight as Misaki adjusted his towel, dropping it from just under his armpits to down around his narrow waist. Misaki tipped his head back and looked up at him with his large "fuck me" green eyes. He nibbled his lip and murmured in between purrs:

"Usagi-san, would you mind drying my back too, please?"

Akihiko decided to take a little chance. Rather than pat Misaki with the towel from his neko's earlier turban, instead, he placed a single finger at the nape of his pet's long, slender neck.

"Where might you still feel wet, Misaki?" he cooed, dragging his cool finger down pale, soap-soft skin.

"Here?"

Akihiko swirled his finger around the bony knob at the base of the petite hybrid's neck. The author's already hard cock twitched, as beneath the trace of this single digit, Misaki shivered and sighed.

"Hmmmm, no, that seems dry," Akihiko murmured. "What about here?" He traced beneath the wings of Misaki's sharp shoulder blades.

"No, that seems fine too…"

He watched as Misaki's lithe tail began to vibrate. His kitten was purring quite loudly now.

"Maybe a little lower, Misa-kitty? Shall we try that?"

Akihiko's brows levitated almost clear off his scalp when he heard a sweet breathy whisper escape from his kitten's pert pink lips.

"Yes, please, Usagi-san."

Remembering what Dr. Ochi had said, Akihiko could hardly contain himself. He decided to go for the gusto.

"Well, Misaki, you seem pretty dry to me… But I think I might know one place you might still be wet." 

He drew his long finger delicately down Misaki's spine. Misaki arched into his touch. The neko gasped when his owner traced around the base of his chocolate whip tail but he didn't pull away.

Encouraged, Akihiko's exploratory digit moved lower.

Misaki hissed with delight as it slipped under his tail, in between his cheeks, and traced his tight, pink pucker. A contented mew escaped him when Usagi-san's long probing finger suddenly slipped inside, quelling the irritating itch that had been steadily building there.

For Akihiko it was as if the heavens had just opened and choirs of angels started singing. He suddenly realized the two most glorious words ever joined in human language: _self-lubricating_.

"Ah, Misaki," Akihiko swooned with delight, "I think I have found a place where you still might be a bit wet."

"Oh, Usagi-san," Misaki purred. As soon as he was penetrated he could feel his pent up juices loosed, dripping down Usagi-san's hand. "You're right," he panted. The chemicals in his brain, as well as the rest of his body were surging.

"Ah, soooo right… Right… Right... THERE!" Misaki's back arched as he pushed back and Usagi-san's finger brushed his seed of pleasure.

Hearing that kind of exclamation from his usually shy, flustered pet, Akihiko immediately set about making sure that "THERE!" was a place his finger lingered. With his other hand he palmed Misaki's six-nippled chest. His mouth teasingly kissed and nipped up the back of his pet's neck.

It Akihiko thrilled to feel Misaki lean frame tremble beneath all these various attentions. Apparently, however, his tenderness towards his pet angered the same seme deities that had earlier blessed him, because, just as he had decided that Misaki would be far better served by something other than his finger, his phone rang.

Akihiko pulled his cell out of his pocket with his free hand, just as his heated kitten was now gloriously riding his long digit.

Normally, under such extraordinary circumstances, he would never have answered it, but he saw it was Aikawa. Suddenly he remembered he was supposed to be at a really big meeting: in the midst of all Misaki's first heat excitement, he'd completely forgotten.

"God damn it Usami! Where the hell are you? You need to get your creative tail down to Marukawa right now!" Aikawa shouted, before even offering the barest of salutations.

"Ah… I can't, Aikawa. I am having some issues with Misaki right now."

Misaki had wrapped his chocolate tail tight around his wrist and was writhing on his finger in the most lewd way. Akihiko was all but overwhelmed by the feel of his kitten's tight passage, the unabashed manner in which Misaki was wriggling his hips. And all the while his little pet was letting out the most delicious series of sounds: soft mewling pants, hot heated hisses.

"Is Misaki dead?" Aikawa asked crisply.

"Why no… Of course not!"

"Dying?"

Akihiko watched his very alive kitten wiggling about. At the rate he was going it looked like Misaki might soon experience _la petite mort,*_ but other than that his neko was obviously extremely vigorous at the moment.

"No, not that either."

Aikawa's voice dropped several octaves. "THEN GET YOUR AUTHORIAL ASS INTO THAT SPEEDY SPORTS CAR OF YOURS AND GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

She added after this very sweetly, "My dear author, you know that it took me months to arrange this meeting. So, if you miss this appointment… Well, I am sure you are aware of what I will do to you and all those valued parts you so love to share with your sex kitten."

Akihiko closed his phone. After being summoned thus by the demon in woman's skin, how could he disobey?

Sticking his phone in his pocket, he reached around Misaki with his free hand, and grabbed his pet's "broken" part. Fortunately, Misaki was even more sensitive than usual, so in only a few strokes there was a milky Misa-kitty puddle on the landing. Akihiko pulled Misaki's head back, and kissed his sweaty forehead before his kitten's eyelids had even finished fluttering with the ecstasy of his release.

Misaki surprised both himself and his owner by issuing a light whine when Usagi-san slid his finger out. As soon as Akihiko's hand was removed Misaki collapsed to his knees. Adjusting his pants, Akihiko trying to ease his throbbing arousal. It was devastating to leave his pet in such a rare and delectable state but he knew he needed to go.

"Ah, Misaki, I have an emergency meeting I have to go to." Akihiko took a monogrammed handkerchief from his pocket and wiped down his hand. He kept his voice serious."You're staying in until you feel better. Once I'm gone, I want you to lock the door and don't let anyone in under any circumstances… Understand?"

The panting kitten looked up from where he knelt on the floor, his green eyes slightly glazed, a thin string of drool shone at the corner of his lush mouth. Misaki's tail undulated in milked-out bliss. "Lock..Door… No one…In," he gasped.

"Perfect." Akihiko headed for the stairs, but not without casting a last longing look at his "messed up" kitten.

"Maybe you should take another bath, Misaki," he called out heading down the stairs.

The author could feel his phone buzzing again. No doubt another call from Aikawa to make sure he was leaving. The vibrations of his cell did nothing but tease the stiffness of his dick.

Akihiko growled as he vaulted down the stairs to the apartment's entry, slipped into his shoes and out the door.

_Damn Woman!_

He hoped his kitten would follow his directions.

Still, knowing Misaki as he did, and how his Takahashi kitten, even when he was being obedient, seemed to attract trouble like some sort of magnet, Akihiko couldn't help but be troubled by a very uneasy feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please consider dropping me a note. I love to hear from you!


	4. Returning

Misaki looked at the clock for about the tenth time in the last forty-five minutes as he paced the floor of Akihiko's spacious front room. His tail twitched with agitation. Usagi-san had been gone for over two hours now and he was getting increasingly antsy.

The neko glanced around the immaculate apartment. Once Usagi-san had left, he had cleaned the mess he'd made on the landing. (He had long learned since he'd moved in with his owner that it was no good crying over spilled Misaki milk.) Now he was caught up on all his chores and for the first time, in as long as he could remember, Misaki didn't feel at all like baking.

He had also taken another cool bath and gotten dressed in his usual uniform of khaki shorts and a hoodie, though he was feeling strangely inclined to be naked. Unsure of what to do with himself now, his mind overrunning with increasingly disturbing thoughts, Misaki went and sat nervously on the couch.

As he drummed his long fingers restlessly on knobby knees, Misaki was feeling decidedly feverish again. The interminable itch inside him had also returned and was getting more irritating with every moment that passed.

On top of all this he felt like he might end up "broken" again at any minute for no reason he could discern.

To his great dismay, Misaki suddenly found himself wondering why Usagi-san didn't get his cotton tail home and just fuck him already. As soon as this thought coalesced in his mind, his drumming fingers stopped and he gasped.

_Where on earth had that come from?_

Misaki ran a hand across his hot forehead. He knew Dr. Ochi seemed to think whatever he had was nothing serious, but suddenly he wasn't so sure. He wondered if he should go get a thermometer and take his temperature because, thinking something like that, he knew he must be delirious.

Worried, he popped up from the couch and was on his way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom upstairs when he heard a knock on the apartment door. He turned and headed back towards the entry.

He was about to open the door when he remembered what Usagi-san told him before leaving. Misaki hesitantly called out, "Who's there?"

"Oi, Misaki! It's Shinobu," came an irritated voice from the other side of the door. "I brought back those 'The Kan' books you lent me."

"Shinobu?" Misaki stood up on his tiptoes and peeked through the peep hole. A pair of large, annoyed gray eyes peered back at him out from under the Takatsuki kitten's tousled caramel bangs.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Shinobu demanded.

This question gave Misaki pause. While he knew that his owner had held strong reservations about the wee Takatsuki ever since the neko-nip incident and, even though Usagi-san had specifically stated that he was not to let anyone in… Surely that didn't include Shinobu?

"Uhh… I'm sorry, Shinobu, sir," Misaki stammered apologetically. "But Usagi-san's not here and he told me not to let anyone in while he was gone. Would you mind please just to leave them outside and I'll bring them in later? If it's not an inconvenience, that is."

Now, normally, Shinobu would have had no qualms about just dropping the other neko's silly story books outside the door and heading off, but the truth was, he and Miyagi had been arguing on their way about the impact of globalization on the Japanese economy and Miyagi had been winning their debate. Now Miyagi was waiting for him out in the parking garage, smoking while he waited at his car, and Shinobu was in no hurry to get back and resume their discussion.

Also, for some reason, maybe it was that delicious scent that seemed to be wafting out from under the door, the caramel kitten found himself _really_ wanting to get in to the apartment to see Misaki. Shinobu had noticed the wonderful aroma… kind of a cinnamon and strawberry blend, when he had first stepped out of the elevator and into the hall. He had wondered at that moment if Misaki was baking again. He had to admit the Takahashi neko was dumb as a post in some ways, but he made a hell of a shortcake.

The sharp Takatsuki had also observed a couple of the apartment building's maintenance nekos out in the hallway too: pretending to work, but more even more obviously, just hanging around. To be honest, it was kind of creeping him out.

"I've told you before, Misaki, enough. Can the 'sir' already. And why can't I give them to you in furson if you're standing right there?" Shinobu growled through the door.

"Usagi-san told me I wasn't supposed to let anyone in while he was gone."

"Misaki, how old are you for cripes sake?" Shinobu chided. "Are you going to let that idiot owner of yours direct your whole life?"

Misaki pondered this a moment. Shinobu was generally persuasive and the younger neko's angry voice, rather than irritate, sounded awfully attractive at the moment. The heated hybrid made one last half-hearted attempt to obey Usagi-san's directives.

"The vet, Dr. Ochi, was here earlier; since I wasn't feeling well," Misaki said through the door.

"Did he say you were contagious?" came Shinobu's peevish reply.

"Uh… no… n-nothing like that…"

"Uh huh… and how do you feel right now?"

"Better, I guess," Misaki replied, sheepishly. In fact, hearing Shinobu's voice was actually making him feel even better. Little shivery sensations were shooting up and down his spine. His tail twitched as the itch inside him called him to open the door. This was seconded almost simultaneously by Shinobu.

"Come on, Misaki. Just let me in, it's a nuisance trying to carry on a conversation through the door."

At these words Misaki realized that by keeping Shinobu out he was inconveniencing the other kitten and there was nothing worse than the idea that he might be causing someone else a bother.

He undid the latch, cracked open the door, and Shinobu pushed in.

"You might want to lock that again though, Misaki," Shinobu warned. "There are some weird neko guys hanging out in your hallway."

"Uh… okay… Thanks."

After relocking the door, Misaki turned back towards Shinobu and found himself wondering unexpectedly if it was just him, or if the other kitten didn't look particularly cute today, in a kind of intelligent, pissed off sort of way.

"Here's your books back." Shinobu held out the manga. His eyes roved up and down Misaki as though he was seeing the other neko for the first time. Shinobu sniffed. Whatever Misaki was baking smelled positively wonderful. The blond cocked his head.

"Have you been working out or something, Misaki? Maybe got a haircut? Because something about you seems different today."

Misaki blushed and shook his head "no." Then he motioned to the books in Shinobu's hands.

"Did you like them?"

"Well, the text itself is relatively banal. But it did take me off on a larger exploration of the history of Japanese graphic narrative and the relationship of manga to historical wood block prints. Then I found a large body of academic writing on societal subtexts contained within contemporary anime production that was fairly engaging."

Misaki blinked green eyes in wonder. "Uhwahhh... Uh… You lost me at 'banal,' Shinobu, sir… Does that mean you thought they were cool?"

Shinobu sighed and wondered if he should even bother trying to repeat what he'd just said in a manner the other neko would understand, but then the most astounding thing happened. Misaki's hands grazed his as he went to take his books back and an electric jolt shot down the Takatsuki's spine. Apparently Misaki felt it too as the books fell from both the shocked kittens' hands to the floor.

"Wahhh… Oh, I'm so sorry about that!" Misaki crouched down to retrieve the fallen manga.

"No, it was my fault." Shinobu knelt down too and helped to pick up the texts. As he drew closer to the chocolate neko the heady scent of cinnamon and strawberries overwhelmed him. "Uh, Misaki, whatever you're baking sure smells good."

Misaki looked up at him in surprise. "But I'm not baking today."

"Oh?" Shinobu looked into huge eyes and wondered why he'd never noticed how lovely their color was before.

"But I did just take a bath, maybe it's my shampoo that you're smelling." Misaki set the stacked comics to the side and leaned in closer.

Shinobu put his pert nose up against one of Misaki's soft chocolate ears and sniffed deeply. The fragrance was absolutely intoxicating. His slender caramel tail began to vibrate excitedly.

"Ummmm… Strawberry," he breathed huskily into Misaki's ear.

The feeling of Shinobu's hot breath on the sensitive hairs of his inner ear shot straight to Misaki's cock. He was shocked to feel himself sporting almost immediately a rather significant hybrid hard on.

"Uh huh… That would b-b-be it," he stuttered pulling back.

The slightly drunk expression on the Takatsuki kitten's sweet face was cute and Shinobu's pouty pink lips looked amazing kissable all of a sudden. Misaki bit down on his own full bottom lip contemplatively.

Gray eyes met green as both kittens stared hard at each other from where they knelt on the floor.

"Uh… you're sure you're not contagious, Takahashi." Shinobu found his spine arching up and a bit of a growl in voice.

Misaki felt himself move instinctually, his chocolate tail curled around over his back and his arms stretched out in front of him. It was almost as if an unseen hand was pushing his chest down to the floor. The itch in his twitch was suddenly almost unbearable.

"Y…y..yes," he panted.

"Good," Shinobu growled again. Then he leaned in and kissed Misaki hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	5. Lower

An adolescent growl burring in his slender throat, Shinobu claimed Misaki's lips with a fierce kiss. Two unfamiliar, rough, pink tongues met and in a matter of moments became quite well-acquainted.

When Shinobu finally broke their kiss Misaki looked at him in wide-eyed wonder.

"Why did you d…d…do that, Shinobu?" The tone in Misaki's panted voice was more curious than complaining.

Shinobu sat up and shook his head as though waking from a dream. He looked at the other neko completely perplexed. "I dunno, Misaki, for some reason I just felt compelled to find out if you tasted as good as you smelled."

Misaki hadn't raised himself out of his receptive neko posture. He stared up at Shinobu with wide, hungry eyes. He'd never found the caramel kitten so cute before, not since their neko-nip incident anyway. He suddenly recalled how fun that had been.

 _Why did Shinobu and I stop licking each other then?_ Misaki's fevered brain was foggy. _Oh, yeah…_ he thought dreamily _…Usagi-san caught us._

Any other time, this thought would have shocked him back into his senses, but his heat was ramping up higher, which meant that much of his already normally overtaxed brain was now off, locked into instinctual autopilot.

Misaki licked his full bottom lip suggestively. "And did I?" He studied the smaller neko intently.

Shinobu knew there was something he was forgetting, but for the four and a half lifes of him, he just couldn't remember what it might be. The cinnamon-strawberry smell permeated his senses and he could literally feel his I.Q. dropping as the effects of being in such close proximity to Misaki wreaked havoc on his adolescent hybrid hormones.

"Did you what?" Shinobu's overlarge gray eyes followed every luscious flick of Misaki's pink tongue.

"Did I taste as good as I smell?" Misaki breathed, his voice growing low and just the slightest bit husky.

"Almost," Shinobu growled back lightly in response.

The chocolate neko rolled over onto his back, suddenly in the perfect posture for a little feline foreplay. His green eyes gazed not quite innocently up at Shinobu. "I bet there's someplace on me that probably tastes even better than I smell."

"Do you want to try and find it, Shinobu?" Misaki asked teasingly.

Shinobu crinkled his nose in thought. _Man, what the fuck am I forgetting?_

Looking down on the Takahashi, Shinobu saw Misaki's khaki shorts had slipped low on his narrow hips and Shinobu could see a swath of Misaki's "The Kan" boxers peeking enticingly out above their waistband.

Misaki's over-sized hoodie had likewise ridden up, giving him a glimpse of the older male's taut, creamy belly. The heated hybrid's belly button looked like a good place to start sampling all the various flavors of Takahashi, but then, Shinobu could also see just the barest of blush of Misaki's lowest set of his six nipples.

"That's a pretty big sweatshirt you're wearing, Misaki."

"Umm hmmm... Usagi-san's always getting after me for wearing clothes that are too big. He says I could fit at least two of me inside here." Misaki tipped his head towards the side and his brown ears flickered. "You want to try it, Shinobu?"

"Uh okay…. Sure…" Shinobu broke into a rare if slightly lopsided smile and his ears perked forward. He crawled around so that he was facing the same direction as Misaki, his caramel tail swished excitedly.

The chocolate neko lifted his shirt up and a soft blond head ducked inside. That close, locked in with the full heat scent of Misaki's body, Shinobu found his already comprised faculties further strained.

A pair of twitching silky caramel ears emerged along with the rest of Shinobu's head from out of the neck of Misaki's hoodie. The younger kit-teen's jean clad leg ground between Misaki's khakied ones.

Looking down on Misaki from inside the same tented overlarge shirt, Shinobu watched the heat-struck neko's head tip back. Misaki moaned at the contact.

Shinobu growled again, he just couldn't help himself. He bent down and nipped along Misaki lower jaw, his tail undulating with desire. Beneath him Misaki immediately began to purr. This was quickly exchanged for gasps of pleasure however as Shinobu continued to lick down Misaki'sslender neck while his nimble fingers began grazing over incredibly ripe, heat-sensitive nipples

The building heat howls in Misaki's throat just spurred him on.

"You're broken, Misaki." Shinobu could feel the uke-er teen grind his hip up against his leg. The two kittens' tails whipped about in excitement, found each other and twisted together.

"So are you, Shinobu…" Misaki giggled, feeling heated groin against the skin of his belly.

"Well then, I guess we'd better get busy _fixing_ each other." Shinobu moved his head down and nibbled along Misaki's collarbones.

"Please fix me, Shinobu...sir."

Misaki moaned, arching his back up into the caramel kitten's attending mouth. He gasped as the younger neko's soft head dipped back down under his shirt and Shinobu's rough pink tongue found all six buds of his tender nipples and began teasing them, one after the other.

Misaki was writhing now in heated abandon. He could feel himself getting soggy, not just from all of Shinobu's sweet licking, but where he was _broken t_ oo, he was now actively leaking and that spot that Usagi-san had mentioned was wet before was dripping suddenly needed to be plugged.

"Ummmm…. Each one tastes sweeter," Shinobu murmured from inside the cavern of Misaki's big hoodie, "The lower I go."

"Well, don't stop there," Misaki unexpectedly growled.

Having now pulled back out of the cocoon of Misaki's shirt; Shinobu's head popped up in surprise at the suddenly demanding tones. His gaze met and was mesmerized by pair of lust-filled green eyes.

Misaki pleaded, "Keep going, lower..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, "Happy Reading!"


	6. Licks

Shinobu straddled Misaki's thighs.

"Lower?"

"Please, Shinobu, sir..." Misaki propped himself up on his elbows, blinked at him, and then licked his lips. "I need to be fixed so bad right now." His breath was coming in light pants.

Misaki's pheromone production was heightened by his arousal. So, just as Shinobu was trying to figure out again just what the hell he was still forgetting, a new sweet wave of cinnamon washed over him, making his already hard kitten cock twitch.

"I'm so hot…" Misaki moaned. He sat up fully grabbing the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it off over his head.

Leaning forward slightly, so their foreheads were almost touching, Shinobu dragged one of his hands down Misaki's slender bare belly. He'd always been mesmerized by the Takahashi breed's six nipples.

"You know, Misaki..." Shinobu frowned, considering the multiple meanings of the word in this particular instance, "you are kinda' hot."

Misaki eyed him with an open hunger. "Why don't you take your shirt off too, Shinobu"

Blushing fiercely, as he impatiently nibbled his pouty bottom lip, Misaki's little, white teeth were visible. "Then we could be naked together. That would be fun." The brown neko's lithe tail tapped impatiently. "Don't you think?"

Looking down at the submissive kit-teen beneath him tweaked the small Takatsuki's latent seme energies. Shinobu ran one of his thumbs over Misaki's bitten bottom lip and felt him shiver beneath him at this touch. Misaki couldn't help himself; he wrapped his pert pink lips around Shinobu's thumb and lightly sucked.

Shinobu crinkled his nose at the thought of neko "naked time" and his ears flattened slightly. The notion stirred his growing sense of dominance. "Not if I'm going to seme you, Misaki. Semes rarely take off all their clothes."

Misaki's hormone addled brain struggled to process this. It was true, most of the times Akihiko fucked him, his rabbit did keep some of his clothes on. Shinobu interrupted these thoughts.

Putting one of his hands on Misaki's bare chest, Shinobu pushed his shoulders back to the ground. The older kitten didn't resist at all and lay back down willingly.

"Miyagi always keep some article of clothing on, whether it's like a bathrobe or even just his socks."

The thought of a naked, stockinged Professor Miyagi, even in Misaki's heated state, made him snort so hard Shinobu's thumb popped out of his mouth.

Shinobu's ears flickered with mirth as he also pictured Miyagi, naked but for a pair of black socks that matched that luscious tail of his. It was a pretty priceless image. It made him snort too, which then erupted into a fit of kitten giggles, Shinobu laughing so hard he fell off of Misaki.

The laughter was contagious and soon Misaki joined in. Together he and Shinobu collapsed in a fit of giggles that shook them to the very tips of their tails. Soon they were lying next to each other, holding their aching slender sides. Then they fell quiet. Each studied each other now that they'd stopped laughing.

It was only then Shinobu suddenly remembered exactly what it was he was forgetting: _Miyagi!_

The caramel kitten scowled. _I'm a Takatsuki for piss sake… It isn't like I've taken any neko nip, so how in the hell can I have forgotten my mate?_ There was something funny going on here.

Still… glancing over at Misaki, Miyagi or not, the Takahashi hybrid, for some reason, struck him today as simply irresistible.

_And isn't Miyagi always encouraging me to engage in activities with nekos closer to my own age…_

As though he'd heard Shinobu's thoughts, Misaki hiccupped, "you can't seme me, Shinobu." He looked at Shinobu a little sheepishly, since he'd started this after all. "You can't seme me because Usagi-san is my seme, and I asked you to fix me, not f-fuck me." The blushing kitten's eyes dropped as he murmured, "though, by god, I really do need to be fucked right now."

Misaki's hands flew up and covered his mouth, shocked that such sordid utterances would escape it. A moment later a few slender fingers parted and he whispered, "B-b-besides, Shinobu, you remember w-what happened to the last guy who tried to put his snake d-down my rabbit hole."

Misaki pulled one of his hands away from his mouth and cocked it like a gun at the wee Takatsuki. The still slightly traumatized kitten's stutter was back in full force.

"B...b...bang!"

Shinobu considered this in addition to his renewed memory of Miyagi. Still, inflamed by Misaki's pheremonal goodness, however, he was not quite ready to entirely relinquish the powerful seme energy currently coursing through his veins. Raising himself up, Shinobu pulled his own shirt off over his head and crawled back over on top of Misaki.

Using his body he pushed the older neko's knees apart and settled himself between Misaki's legs. He stretched himself over the chocolate neko's slender form, propping himself up off Misaki's torso on his lean arms. Then he dropped his head down low, until his face was inches above the other hybrid's.

"Remember when we got into that neko nip, Misaki?"

Shinobu's soft ears perked forward and one caramel brow arched, giving him a rather seductive air. Misaki nodded and giggled a bit more.

The the warm skin of Shinobu's belly grazed his heated tummy. The silky slide of their soft uke skins, made Misaki groan. His slender arms shot up and encircled Shinobu's neck. Shinobu allowed him to pull his face down closer.

"And what did we say then?" Shinobu's rough pink tongue licked Misaki's bottom lip. "Before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Misaki gasped before reflexively nipping the blond neko's chin, "what's a few licks between friends?"

"Exactly," Shinobu purred.

He pushed himself up and sat back, kneeling between Misaki's knobby knees. His hands undid Misaki's shorts, and his fingers didn't shake in the least. The chocolate kitten lifted his hips as Shinobu slipped Misaki's shorts and boxers down his lean thighs.

His taut, sticky erection, flopped against his belly once it was freed from his pants; Misaki's one-eyed dairy cow in full production, milkily drooling.

Shinobu eyed it approvingly. "Cute cock."

He licked his lips and then dropped his head down, eager to start getting his licks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make me happier than a neko in a field full of neko nip. 
> 
> Just saying.


	7. Semes

Down in the parking garage Akihiko stepped out of his red sports car with a satisfied spring in his step: his meeting had gone exceedingly well. And now, he had the joy of a horny kitten to attend to. Moving across the garage to the elevator, however, his seme senses started to tingle.

He glanced over and his stomach dropped when he saw Miyagi leaning casually against his silver sedan, smoking what looked to be (from the number of butts on the ground), about his fourth cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akihiko barked, "and where's your brat?"

Miyagi had been patiently waiting for Shinobu for over twenty minutes now. He knew his kitten was pissed (but then when was his dear Takatsuki mate not?) because the younger neko had been losing their debate. So, he wanted to give the little furry fireball a chance to cool down.

Plus, he'd been mentally outlining his next argument.

"Why good afternoon to you too, Usami," Miyagi greeted good-naturedly, though his large, black ears twitched at the rudeness. The ebony neko dropped his cigarette and slowly ground it out with the tip of his shoe. He didn't appreciate Akihiko referring to 'his Brat' as a 'brat' either, as that was his exclusive title.

"Shinobu," Miyagi drawled, putting particular emphasis on his uke neko's name, "went up to drop off some off those funny books your Takahashi lent him."

"Good fuck!" Akihiko gasped and immediately began making haste to towards the elevators.

His curiosity aroused now, Miyagi followed after. "What's got your briefs so in a bunch today, Usami?" He trailed along behind the silver-seme.

"That little seke neko of yours is up at my flat!  Akihiko's lips pressed into an angry line as his long finger pressed the button for his floor. "And my Misaki's in heat!"

"Well, you locked him up, didn't you?"

Ignoring Akihiko's panic, Miyagi went on nonchalantly,"the first time Shinobu went into heat, I locked him in the bedroom… Hell, there were a few days I even tied him to the bed before I went out anywhere." His handsome face took on a pleased smirk as he recalled this and his tail swished pleasurably.

Akihiko's expression was grim. "No, I left him free in the apartment, but I told him expressly not to let anyone in."

"Tsk, Usami." Miyagi's ears perked forward; he gave a disapproving shake of his dark head. "How could you not know better? Especially after all those years you had your Kamijou."

When he first came to live with Akihiko, Hiroki had asked to have an exterior lock put on the door of his room. The cinnamon neko had him lock him in at the start of each of his cycles. After that, as his owner, all Akihiko was required to do, was crack the door and set some takeout and bottles of water inside occasionally.

Rather than explain all this however, he merely offered,"Hiroki always took care of himself during his heats."

Miyagi gazed skeptically at Akihiko and frowned. It was obvious from Usami's response that the man had never attended to Kamijou during his heat. Imagining all the suffering his uke assistant professor must have endured Miyagi felt a deep pang. No wonder the guy was so volatile.

He too chose to edit his reply, more out of concern for Hiroki's face than his former owners. He gave a light snort, "Yeah, I can see Kamijou being responsible like that."

Akihiko growled. The other seme's aplomb irritated him mightily. "You seem to be taking the fact that your mate might be up there right now dipping his wick in my Misaki awfully casually, Miyagi,"

"Oh, come on, Usami," Miyagi chided; his ears swiveling in surprise. "You can't tell me that you think sex and love are the same?"

Akihiko looked at the ebony neko with a stunned expression. Miyagi cocked his head in response.

"Oh come on now... Did you really _love_ your Takahashi kitten the first time you fucked him?"

The elevator stopped on another floor and opened, revealing an elderly woman. Apparently she'd heard Miyagi as her eyes grew wide. She coughed nervously.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I think I'll catch the next car."

Akihiko's frown grew deeper as he pushed the button to close the doors on the disapproving and somewhat frightened the old woman.

To be honest, in the beginning, though he'd found Misaki terribly alluring, it had taken him sometime to realize that he loved his kitten. And initially he had pounced his Takahashi purely for pounce's sake… Not out of any real feelings of love.

"Even if Shinobu succumbs to your Takahashi's heat, his heart will never belong to anyone but me." Miyagi said this with an assurance that Akihiko found maddening. "My brat's crazy about me.

"Besides, it's not as if your Misaki would ever be fucking my Shinobu. So, I have a bit of a different position than you do."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Usami, an uke-er cat than your Misaki, there never was!"

This statement actually brought a momentary smirk to Akihiko's handsome face. So Misaki didn't tell him that he loved him a hundred times a day like Miyagi's seme wannabe. His Takahashi was pure uke through and through, and that was exactly what he loved about his kitten.

"Besides, no offense, but the idea of seeing those two together… I have to admit…" Miyagi's voice was unapologetic and his tail gave an excited twitch. "It stirs up something of the old tom in me."

Akihiko shot the noir neko a disapproving look. "I never figured you for the kitty-porn type, Miyagi."

Miyagi shrugged. "I am half animal after all, Usami. Besides, Shinobu's young yet." The hybrid reflected on his own very colorful youth. "I mean, I can't imagine having been monogamous at his age."

Akihiko pondered this. Then he recalled when the two kittens had gotten _nipped_. "Yes, well I'll admit they did look kind of cute together. 

"Up until that little 'golden boy' of yours offered to top me."

"I still can't believe that you didn't call me when that happened." Miyagi sounded truly peevish for the first time since their conversation started.

"You were in critical condition, recovering from a bullet wound!"

"Well, I think I still could have made it over to see something like that!"

Akihiko just shook his head.

As they continued to rise to the penthouse, Miyagi's eyes widened and his nostrils began to quiver.

"Man, I know first heats are usually heavy, but damn, Usami. I can smell your kitten from here." The old tom reached up and immediately pinched his nose. "Are you sure he's not one of those pheromone nekos?"

"A what?" Akihiko was curious about this new term. Seeing Miyagi's reaction, however, he was growing ever more impatient to get to his flat.

"A pheromone neko," Miyagi offered slipping into professorial mode, although with his pinched nose, his normally sonorous voice was rather nasal.

"It's a hybrid with a genetic abnormality that makes them give off an almost imperceptible heat scent all the time. They say that even humans respond to it, though I don't believe that fursonally."

Akihiko considered this new information: it would certainly explain a lot. "Everyone wants to fuck my Misaki," he snarled softly.

As the elevator doors finally opened on his floor and the two semes stepped out of the elevator, the power of Misaki's heat was clearly obvious. There were now a number of nekos loitering in the hall around the apartment.

The sight of all those other males about his abode set Akihiko into super seme mode. Immediately he squared his broad shoulders and puffed out his chest as he set off at a rapid pace towards his door.

Sensing the author's superior seme powers the gathered neko's scattered.

Miyagi, nose still pinched, ambled up behind Akihiko. He shook his head. "You know Shinobu never had a chance right?"

"Shut up, Miyagi!" Akihiko was distraught. In his haste to get into his flat, he suddenly found he couldn't get his key in the lock.

Pondering the Freudian implications of this for only a second, Miyagi casually plucked the key from Akihiko's frantic fingers, slid it effortlessly into the keyhole, and turned it.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko bellowed as he bounded in to his apartment.

Miyagi stepped in behind him and gently closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos an comments are treasured.


	8. More

Misaki bent one knobby knee and then the other as Shinobu helped him completely out of his khaki's. Without the cloth as a barrier, the intensity of Misaki's heat now filled the apartment and completely addled the Takatsuki's normally cautious blond head, further affecting his imprinting.

While Shinobu's heart still belonged to Miyagi, his body was entirely another matter. Seeing the Takahashi kitten there lying so cutely naked, Shinobu found he could no longer restrain himself.

"By the gods you're sexy, Misaki," Shinobu purred. His ears perked forward and he reached over and took Misaki's weeping cock in one hand as he leaned over and placed a soft nip on one of the other teen kitten's bony hips.

"Please, Shinobu... sir," Misaki pleaded. His heat was really burning now. The chocolate kitten panted, rubbing his hands up and down his lean torso, over the ridges of his six aching nipples.

Shinobu nipped his way across Misaki's low belly. The closer he got to Misaki's groin, the more intense the essence of the older hybrid's heat became. "You smell so good, Misaki," Shinobu's nose nuzzled the small patch of soft brown fur above Misaki's cock.

Misaki continued to stroke his nipples as a surprisingly deep purr built in his thin chest.

Shinobu lifted Misaki's dripping shaft and nuzzled lower. His rough tongue licked out, lapping the silky skin of the chocolate kitten's heat-heavy sac. Shinobu mouthed Misaki's stirred balls, alternating them with wet, licking sucks.

"Mrrrrrrrrrrr," Misaki trilled at this intimate attention. His ears vibrated madly and his lean tail curled in ecstasy.

"Feel good, Misaki?" Shinobu raised his head only long enough to ask: he was a considerate semi-seme after all.

"Ooooh, Shinobu," Misaki mewled with delight at the new sensation. "My rabbit never nibbles the apples. He always goes straight for the stem!"

"Stupid, impatient semes," Shinobu muttered before returning his oral attention to the arching kitten below him.

Shinobu spent another minute or so sampling Misaki's sweet fruit while the older hybrid writhed with pleasure. Then, holding Misaki's cock tight at the base with his hand, he licked up the chocolate kitten's sap-slicked stem.

"You taste so sweet, Misaki."

"Please," Misaki panted, bucking his narrow hips, desperate to reconnect with the wet heat of the Takatsuki's skilled mouth again. "Please… Sir…"

"Ruuurrreeep!"

The naked neko let out a pleasured chirp when Shinobu obliged once more, wrapping his lips around Misaki's cock. Even in his fevered state Misaki marveled at the skill of the tiny Takatsuki's lush mouth.

When he suddenly realized that this was something that the precocious golden uke must have been sharing with his seme, Miyagi, pretty frequently to be so adept, Misaki experienced a sharp pang of guilt. He'd never tried even once to nibble his rabbit's huge carrot.

"Muuurrrrrrrrrr… Shhhinobu," Misaki mewled after a few minutes of the caramel kitten's attentions. "I need to …c-come." He growled in frustration when the younger hybrid slipped off his cock at these words.

"Tell me how much, Misaki," the sly semi-seme demanded.

"So…mmmm…much."

"Beg for it then, Misaki. Convince me how much you need it."

Misaki's lithe chocolate tail was whipping about spasmodically, his lean sides were heaving, the normally pale skin of his chest glistened pinkly. He raised his head, his green eyes were huge. Staring into Shinobu's steel-stern gaze, Misaki's heat had freed him from his usual resistance and had put him in touch with his true uke nature.

"Please… Shinobu-sir… please… I'm begging you… don't stop… I need to c-come," Misaki pleaded. He dropped his eyes and his cheeks burned bright as he whispered, "…d-d-desperately."

The caramel kitten blushed himself, but with pleasure at the truer uke neko's words.

"Okay, Misaki," Shinobu purred. He enveloped Misaki's quivering cock again with his mouth after a long languid lick up its length and the hand that encircled its base began to stroke.

"Ruuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Misaki purred loudly as his climax approached.

A rumble of pleasure built in the younger kitten's throat as well.

The vibrations of Shinobu's purr pushed Misaki over the top and Shinobu's mouth was suddenly filed with Misaki milk. The taste of this pushed the caramel kitten completely out of the human realm and his pure neko nature took over. Shinobu held his mouth there until the last drop of the older neko's non-dairy goodness had spilt.

From the intensity of his first heat release, Misaki all but passed out. The hormonal hybrid lay there bathed in sweat, panting profusely, and weakly gasping with relief.

Shinobu's mouth was still latched onto Misaki's cock when his gray eyes looked up at the sound of the apartment door being unlatched and a moment later a rabid Usami charged into the front room yelling the battle cry of "MISAKI!"

The silver-seme stopped short, however, before reaching Misaki. First, because even his non-neko nose was filled with the undeniable scent of his kitten's heat.

The author found himself wondering if maybe there was some merit in Miyagi's assertion that his little Takahashi might be a pheromone neko after all. It would certainly explain why he was so much more pounce-prone since Misaki had come to stay with him than he'd ever been while residing with the Kamijou cat.

Especially since, in truth, both were equally cute.

He had always just thought this increase in his drive was due to Misaki's uncomplicated innocence that was so much of his green-eyed kitten's appeal.

The second reason Akihiko stopped was because he suddenly felt himself restrained by two long, strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Miyagi was calmly holding Akihiko despite his thrashing: there was absolutely no way he was going to let Usami savage his tiny Takatsuki mate.

And third and most remarkable, Akihiko had paused because Shinobu had openly growled at him.

The effect of Misaki's heat had truly stirred the Takatsuki kitten's latent seme energies and despite the fact that Akihiko was more than twice his size, Shinobu had claimed the slightly-older heated hybrid and wasn't about to just relinquish him.

Akihiko snarled himself. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he raged, but he was completely ensnared in Miyagi's iron grasp.

"Calm down, Usami," Miyagi said coolly.

Akihiko lost all composure. "WHAT THE BLOODY BLAZES DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! I COME HOME AND FIND MY KITTEN'S COCK IN YOUR BRAT'S MOUTH… I'VE SAID IT BEFORE… NOBODY FUCKS MY MISAKI BUT ME!"

"Look, super-seme," Miyagi growled into Akihiko's ear. "First things first… No one hurts my kitten. Well… except me." The noir neko chuckled at this assertion. "Understand?

"Second, if you'll notice Shinobu still has his pants on." Miyagi, as a seme, however, knew the fact that Shinobu was still partly clothed would not really be all that reassuring to Akihiko.

Since Miyagi had relinquished the grip on his nose in exchange for his grip on the author, the neko professor found himself succumbing to the intoxicating scent of Misaki's heat as well and realized he needed to deal with this situation fast before, he too, like Shinobu, reverted more fully to his animal nature.

At Miyagi's words Akihiko settled somewhat, but the author's lean sides were heaving and the noir neko could feel the man's intense tension.

"Shinobu sweet…" Miyagi called mildly. "Did you fuck Usami's Misaki?" The professor looked into his mate's huge, dilated eyes.

The caramel kitten's ears were completely flat. Shinobu growled again, his mouth still clamped to Misaki's member. At the sound of his seme's voice, however, Shinobu's stiff tail softened and slightly de-fluffed. It began to tap tensely.

There was a part of his kitten's response that offended Miyagi's seme sensibilities. There was another part of the old tom, however, that was tickled by his tiny Takatsuki's spunk: it was just one of the reasons he had come to so deeply love his young mate.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."

The sensation of the caramel kitten growling around Misaki immediately stirred the heat-struck hybrid again. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, more," Misaki murmured as his dark-brown tail began to weakly twitch.

Akihiko suddenly stilled completely in shock.

_Did my persistently resistant pet just say 'more'?_

"Ah… I see you're coming to your senses, Usami," Miyagi purred behind him. "Now there's no use crying over spilt Misaki. I'll let you decide if you want to have a big mess here or …. "

"Mooooooore…" Misaki mewled again.

At the sound of his wanton kitten, and the resumed generation of Takahashi pheromones as Misaki's heat began to build again, Akihiko felt himself mightily stirred. It was a damned disconcerting state to be in while being embraced by another seme. It was obvious, however, and understandable, that Miyagi was not going to release him until he knew that no harm would come to his own kitten.

Realizing this, Akihiko forced himself to relax.

"Good man," Miyagi heartily affirmed and loosened his grip slightly, wanting to make sure this was not a clever ploy on Usami's part.

"Now once I let you go… I am going to go and get Shinobu and see if I can get him to release your kitten, as it appears he's a bit unwilling to relinquish Misaki at the moment.

"You should be aware that this is a rather delicate situation, Usami," Miyagi's tufted ears flickered, as he was feeling increasingly primal in response to Misaki's pheromones. "And your outbursts are more likely to make Shinobu tense and determined not to let go. And you don't want to risk your lovely Takahashi's wank-plank getting splintered, if you catch my drift... Now, do you?"

As the realization of the situation and the full implications of what Miyagi was saying sunk in, a look of horror dawned on Akihiko's face. "Oh, gods no!"

"Well then..." Miyagi dropped his arms.

Akihiko turned and stared accusingly at the other seme. Miyagi looked back at the author completely unapologetically.

"Look, Usami, I'm not the one who left my heated kitten unrestrained and given the number of nekos that were out in the hall when we arrived, you're lucky it was only Shinobu who got in. So if anything, in fact, you should be thanking Shinobu. In some ways he did you a big favor."

Miyagi ignored Akihiko's obvious sneer at what he'd just said, walked over to one of the end tables by the main room's sofa, and plucked a couple Kleenex from a box that was sitting there.

Akihiko had boxes of Kleenex (like his bottles of lube), stashed all over the house as they came in handy for wiping up any of Misaki's spills, be it spunk or tears. Though nowadays, unlike when Misaki had first come to live with him, it was much more the former than the later.

"What the hell are you doing? You look ridiculous." Akihiko watched Miyagi stick the Kleenex up his noble nose.

Once Miyagi had each nostril firmly packed, he stared at Usami like the man was an idiot. "Do you have any idea how fucking hard your kitten's heat has gotten me?" The big hybrid motioned to his tented trousers.

Akihiko's eyes grew wide when he realized what had been occasionally poking him in the back as Miyagi had restrained him.

"Not to mention seeing Shinobu like this. Now I am really upset I missed seeing that kind of kitten-action, yet again." Miyagi sighed disappointedly.

"If I didn't do this," the noir neko pointed to his stuffed nose,"It would be me on your kitten instead of Shinobu. And I can guarantee you, I wouldn't be satisfied with just a milkshake, I'd want the whole happy meal... You catch me?"

Having just experienced how strong the old tom was, Akihiko suddenly found himself feeling grateful that he wasn't going to have to rumble with Miyagi over his kitten. But rather than admit this, he just crossed his arms over his puffed out chest, narrowed his lavender eyes at the professorial neko, and growled.

"Hurry up then and get your seme-wannabe off my Misa-kitty!"

Miyagi's cool blue eyes narrowed back at the tone in Usami's voice. His large tufted ears turned sideways and his lush tail began to sway a bit dangerously.

Understanding suddenly, much more fully, the animal aspect of the half-human hybrids, and perhaps feeling just the least bit convicted for not taking Dr. Ochi's advice and telling Misaki about his heat, Akihiko gritted his teeth and muttered a very strained, "Please."

While not great, this was acceptable to Miyagi. The old tom turned and looked at Shinobu again and seeing his little determined Takatsuki, his expression softened.

"Shinobu-sweetheart," Miyagi purred, approaching his little cocksucker slowly.

Heat-drugged gray eyes followed Miyagi's every move. Shinobu's growl got louder and the kitten swallowed Misaki deeper.

"Moooooooore…" Misaki whined, still lost in his post-climax stupor. He ran his long-fingered hands over his torso again as Shinobu's rumble built.

Akihiko licked his lips in both apprehension and lust as he watched the noir neko close in on his wee mate. Misaki's back arched as his long fingers began to pluck at his six blushing nipples; meanwhile, Shinobu sucked harder to get a better hold on his cock.

"Hush, Brat," Miyagi soothed as he drew closer.

The caramel kitten's growl intensified and his soft golden ears flattened further. The tiny Takatsuki's shoulders tensed.

"Are you sure you know just what the fuck you're doing?" Akihiko's voice was rough with worry now.

"You hush too, Usami," Miyagi rumbled.

"You're just lucky that Shinobu is a Takatsuki or this would have been a hell of a lot more difficult. So, as I'm doing this, I'm going to give you a little lesson in neko body-language 101."

Miyagi spoke to Akihiko, though he never took his eyes off of his mate. "You see how my cutie's tail is switching? That means he's listening to me," the huge hybrid continued using the same measured tones.

Miyagi knelt down so that his towering height was not so threatening. As soon as he was on his knees Shinobu's fuzzy ears lifted just a bit.

"Good boy, Shinobu baby," Miyagi crooned.

At the warm tones of his seme's voice one of Shinobu's ears lifted a bit more.

"That's my little terrorist." The old tom grinned, despite the still wild look in his kitten's eyes. "Come on, Taka-kitty," he purred, his feathery tail swished languidly behind him.

As Miyagi drew closer and his own scent permeated the odor of the Takahashi's heat, Shinobu's Takatsuki imprinting began to stir again. The rumbling growl in the blond kitten's chest dropped down a notch in volume.

Miyagi's deep blue eyes locked their gaze with Shinobu's.

"Now we're waiting for the blink," Miyagi murmured.

Akihiko found himself holding his breath until, after what seemed like an eternity, the caramel kitten's gray eyes blinked slowly. Akihiko was stunned to see the Takatsuki's pupils immediately began to shrink back to their normal size.

The author watched the amazing restraint Miyagi displayed as the smooth seme adopted a playful purr and moved up now alongside his mate.

"Shoulder drop is next and then once we get the tail curl, we should be home free." Miyagi was trying hard to hold back on his trademark sly smile, as any visible display of teeth might put his kitten back on the defensive.

The silver-seme observed Miyagi work his kitten and found himself gaining a grudging admiration of the big male. Though he hated to admit it, it seemed he could maybe stand to learn a thing or two from the professor's lesson. If nothing else, it would make an amazing NL novel scenario.

Slowly Shinobu's shoulders dropped, even as beneath him Misaki began to make low whimpering sounds of frustration that were quickly moving in to moan territory.

"Come on, Shinobu-sweetheart… You know your old tom loves you, Kit," Miyagi cooed softly.

At the sound of these words, though he didn't remove his mouth, Shinobu's growl dipped to a barely audible rumble. The little uke neko's back took on the distinct reverse arch of reception and his lean, golden tail smoothed completely and stilled. Then it slowly curled over his back, giving Miyagi access to his clothed hindquarters.

Akihiko watched with a distinct sense of uncomfortable voyeurism (uncomfortable mainly because he found the whole display highly arousing) as Miyagi crawled between Misaki's splayed legs as well. He positioned himself over Shinobu's back in a mounting posture that asserted his dominance.

Then the noir neko leaned his head down and his mouth found his most recent mate-mark on Shinobu pale neck. He bit down, lovingly but firmly, reaffirming his claim. The moment his hot mouth met Takatsuki flesh, Shinobu's growl turned into a purr and his back arched up, rubbing against his seme's taut belly.

Miyagi brought one large hand up and stroked one of his kitten's sensitive ears. His fingers grazed down Shinobu's cheek and a single digit brushed over the younger hybrid's upper lip. At this touch, Shinobu's mouth slipped off of Misaki, despite the chocolate kitten's complaints, and onto Miyagi's extended finger.

Miyagi then wrapped his other arm around Shinobu's belly and rocked with his kitten, pulling Shinobu with him as he sat back on his knees.

Akihiko dashed in and scooped Misaki up.

"You have been a very naughty kitty, Misak…" Akihiko began to scold. He stopped however, as Misaki wrapped his arms around his neck and ground his narrow pelvis against him.

Misaki brought his pert pink mouth up and began to nip along his seme's angular jaw. Then he lifted his head and tipped it back emitting an ear shattering heat howl,

"MUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, USAAAAAAAAGI!...I NEED MOOOOOOOOORE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Kiss

 

* * *

"Misa-kitty…" Akihiko tried to soothe his frantic neko.

"Moooooooooore!…. I need moooooooore!…" Misaki wailed despite his owner's soft words, refusing to settle.

The land line in the apartment suddenly starting ringing. _An unhappy neighbor no doubt, distressed by the noise Misaki is making_ , Akihiko thought. He softly shushed his pet, but still the neko wouldn't quiet.

_This is becoming rather bothersome._

Akihiko was shocked, as bothersome was not something Misaki ever was or wanted to be. Misaki was loudly howling, writhing in his arms, rubbing up against him in the most lewd way. The silver-seme found himself now in place he rarely ever occupied: feeling out of control.

If he hadn't had unwanted company in the house, he would have simply pounced his pet right there.

Then he looked over and saw to his horror that Miyagi, it seemed, obviously had no such compunctions. The noir neko, since grabbing Shinobu, had fully stripped the small Takatsuki cat.

The caramel kitten had submitted to this meekly and without complaint and the now naked neko had his arms wrapped tightly around his seme's strong neck; his face buried in Miyagi's broad chest.

Akihiko's eyes widened in shock. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing, Miyagi?" he barked over Misaki's heated pleas.

The professorial hybrid ignored his question and replied with one of his own. "Usami, where's your lube stash?"

Miyagi rose with Shinobu in his arms. His bushy black tail swished majestically.

It took Akihiko a moment to register what the noir neko was saying over Misaki's howls. Once he understood what it was Miyagi was asking, though he didn't answer, unconsciously his pale eyes darted to a drawer in one of the end tables by the sofa.

"Classic."

Miyagi grinned. He moved over to the couch and sat down with Shinobu in his lap. The big tom grabbed a couple Kleenex from the box on the end table.

"Shinobu–baby," he rumbled, prying off one of his mate's lean arms. He pressed the tissue into the kitten's hand. "Put these in your nose, Kit."

Shinobu sniffled a bit and refused to look up, but he obeyed and began to pack his delicate nostrils with the Kleenex.

While Shinobu was doing this, Miyagi opened the drawer and pulled out the lube. He squeezed a bit in his hand and then, as if it was something he did every day, began stroking his Takatsuki's stiff cock right there in front of Akihiko and the bellowing Misaki .

As soon as his nasal passages were sufficiently blocked, Shinobu wrapped his arm back around his seme, clinging desperately to the older male. The kitten pressed his sweet mouth against Miyagi's neck trying to muffle his exclamations of pleasured relief.

Akihiko was beside himself with this display. "What the fuck? Get out, Miyagi… And take your little cocksucker with you!"

Miyagi gave Akihiko a dark expression and snapped back. "Your little hotpot got my brat totally boiling. Don't you see how worked up my mate is? There's no way I'd leave Shinobu to suffer in this state.

"Besides," Miyagi added his voice returning to its usual simmer, "I have leather seats in my car. Do you have any idea how kitten spunk stains?"

Akihiko paused in his ranting at the big tom's words. He did know actually, and so had a bit of sympathy for Miyagi. At the same time he had no desire for any other seme antics in his house except his own.

Misaki's cries had now turned into real crying. The chocolate kitten was shaking in his arms, sobbing into Akhiko's chest. "Usaaaaaagi-san," he hiccupped hysterically, "What's wrong with me?"

"Come on, Usami, just ignore us," Miyagi advised as he continued not to miss a beat, tapping Shinobu's drumstick. Then he looked with concern at the small weeping Takahashi. "You'd be better served to attend to your neko." With the hand that wasn't full of kitten cock he tossed the lube bottle to Akihiko.

Akihiko sighed and looked at the bottle. Then he looked back at Miyagi, who had taken his own advice. The noir neko was now ignoring him and Misaki completely and was focused entirely on his Takatsuki.

The author had to grudgingly admit Miyagi was one smooth seme.

Akihiko sat down on the other end of the couch with Misaki, popped the top on the lube, and soon, with a just a bit of stroking, brought Misaki's vocalizations down to a manageable level.

"Misaki, look at me," Akihiko murmured once his neko had finally begun to settle. "There's nothing wrong with you, Misa-kitty."

Akihiko felt more than a little convicted when Misaki's huge green and now red-rimmed eyes looked at him wonderingly, even as his pet was panting under his manual attentions.

"Are you sure?"

Before Akihiko could answer, there was an exclamation of "by the gods, you're both idiots!" from the far end of the couch.

Akihiko looked up into the angry gray eyes of one pissed off Takatsuki. The little caramel kitten had climaxed quickly and Miyagi was currently employing even more Usami Kleenex to mop up Shinobu's spill.

Now that Misaki's heat scent had been blocked and the gray-eyed kitten's head had cleared, Shinobu had returned to his senses. He understood now exactly what was going on: Misaki's cluelessness and Usami's ommisson.

"Misaki you're..." Before Shinobu could tell Misaki what was wrong with him he was cut off buy a very hot, cross Bunny.

"Given where your tongue has been, Takatsuki, I would think you'd be watching it much more closely right now. Keeping it still too if you want to keep it."

The anger in Usami's tone made Shinobu unconsicously cling closer to his seme. He dropped his head, convicted. Still Shinobu couldn't see why Misaki's seme was keeping his heat a secret.

"What kind of moron doesn't tell his neko something like that?" he hissed. Then turning back to his mate before Usami could get after him again, Shinobu snuggled deeper against Miyagi, his big eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Miyagi." Shinobu hung his head and sobbed brokenly.

Miyagi took Shinobu's fine jaw in one of his big paws and kissed his crying kitten deeply despite the fact the caramel neko's mouth still held the taste of Takahashi. After Miyagi pulled away, the old tom licked his lips. "Ummm… cinnamon and strawberries." His big ears shivered.

When this observation brought a new wave of tears to the small Takatsuki, Miyagi pressed his forehead to Shinobu's. "Oi, brat…hush," he ordered. "I still like your flavor best." The professorial neko sat back then, slipped his sport coat off, and draped it over Shinobu's shaking shoulders.

Shinobu stood up hesitantly, his legs still weak from his climax. "But I betrayed you, Miyagi. How can you ever forgive me?"

Miyagi shrugged. "You're only neko after all, and still young yet."

"How can you say that?" Shinobu shouted, an angry twitch in his tail and his ears going flat, "after I…. I…"

"Who do you love, Shinobu?" As he stood, Miyagi ruffled his mate's caramel head.

"I love you!" Shinobu declared hotly with no hesitation.

"Well, then," Miyagi smiled down his mate.

Shinobu dropped his eyes. "It just doesn't seem right though…" The catboy's voice was growing teary again.

Akihiko had been dividing his attention between watching this fascinating exchange and ministering to his mewling neko.

Not that Misaki seemed to be minding: the kitten was so focused on having his heated agony relieved he was oblivious to almost everything else. Besides Akihiko was so skilled at this particular activity by now, he could have done this particular operation in his sleep (and had, in fact, on occasion).

A moment later, Misaki heaved a shuddering gasp and came into his owner's big hand. Akihiko looked down as his kitten's fevered head collapsed against his chest. He heaved a sigh of relief at Misaki's sudden quiet.

This relief was short lived, however, when Akihiko looked up to see Miyagi towering over him. The silver-seme was stunned when the noir neko suddenly grabbed him by the necktie and claimed his mouth in a crushing kiss.

More disturbing was when Akihiko recognized the taste of his kitten on the old tom's smoky tongue. Even more appalling still, however, was Akihiko's sudden realization that Miyagi was an incredibly good kisser.

After a particularly long, deep, lickery kiss, Miyagi pulled back and released him.

The noir neko was suddenly greeted in stereo by the shouted exclamations of "What the fuck, Miyagi!" from both his mate and the silver-seme.

Miyagi smirked down at Akihiko.

If Akihiko hadn't been holding Misaki he would have been on the big neko in an instant.

Seeing the author's anger, Miyagi merely shrugged again. "Think of it as helping a brother out," he offered expansively, and gestured to his lap where the seme to seme kiss had done a great deal of good in rapidly diminishing his own sizable heat-induced erection.

"This way I can at least make it home before I fuck Shinobu," Miyagi explained calmly as he stared unblinking into Akihiko's furious lavender eyes.

"Otherwise, I'd be forced to whip this bad boy out right here, and even with a nose full of Kleenex. I would not be responsible for what happened." Miyagi fixed Akihiko with a disapproving glare. He was in agreement with Shinobu that he shouldn't be keeping Misaki in ignorance but he wasn't about to go sticking his twitching nose in any more of the author's business at the moment.

Still he wanted Usami to know how potent a heat could be, so he added, dark-blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "At times like this, under such influences, old blind Billy here is not particularly discerning about whether the hole he pokes into is cat or rabbit. Catch my meaning, Usami?"

Akihiko found himself rendered speechless at Miyagi's words. He'd never seen a seme tom around a neko in heat before and the huge hybrid's animalistic aura was incredibly powerful. Before he could retort however, the noir neko had turned back to Shinobu.

"And you…" Miyagi growled. "Okay, Shinobu, you saw that, so now we're even. End of story!"

Shinobu opened his mouth like he was going to respond but, seeing Miyagi's heightened seme energy, wisely decided to wait, at least until they were the car, to start berating his mate.

"Fuck, I need a cigarette," Miyagi muttered. He pulled one out from his breast pocket and stuck it between his sensual lips.

Then the big seme tom grabbed Shinobu and threw the naked, sportcoat-wrapped kitten over his shoulder.  Before he set off, ears perked intensely forward, he bent down and whispered into one of Akihiko's ears.

"You can drop Shinobu's clothes by the University later, Usami. In the meantime, be kind to your kitten," Miyagi admonished.

"As a human you have no idea what heat does to a hybrid. Oh, and make sure he doesn't get too dehydrated as self-lubrication is a wonderful thing." Then the ebony hybrid straightened turned to go, his huge plumed tail swishing proudly behind him.

After he'd gone a few steps Miyagi turned back one more time. "And by the way, Usami, we nekos have a saying: 'What happens in a heat stays in a heat.' So if your kitten really starts to wear you out, feel free to give Shinobu and me a call later. Who knows, you might find a little more 'research' helpful, if you're looking for something new to put in one of your NL novels."

The old tom chuckled and blew the silver-seme a careless kiss, his eyes mischievously glinting.

As soon as Miyagi had disappeared into the entry hallway Akihiko leaned back with Misaki, thrilled at last that the other nekos were leaving. He could hear Miyagi talking with Shinobu in the entry as the old tom picked up Shinobu's shoes and slid into his own.

"So, Shinobu-sweet, how'd you like your little taste of seme?" Miyagi asked cheerfully.

"I… I… liked it a lot," Shinobu admitted.

"Too bad... because you know that's never gonna happen with us… Right, Brat?"

"Miyagi!" Shinobu huffed, feeling much better now the farther they got away from the heated Misaki and his terrible silver-seme.

"I'll tell you what… the day you beat me in a debate, I'll consider it." Miyagi opened the door.

"You're on, Old Tom!" the caramel kitten shouted over his big mate's shoulder.

Akihiko sighed with relief when he heard finally the door close.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit up, trying to smoke the lingering taste of Miyagi out of his mouth. After a few soothing drags, he looked down as Misaki looked up. His pet's huge green eyes sleepy but starting to rouse again. Thinking about Miyagi's charge for kindness, Akihiko gently pushed the sweat dark locks back on his kitten's fevered forehead.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Misaki's lips. He felt his kitten shiver and murmur into his mouth that glorious word again:

"Mmmmmoooooooooooore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more too please... comments and kudos I mean.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Purr

Akihiko pulled back from their kiss. He watched with a pleased curiosity as Misaki's eyes fluttered open and stared at him. This direct eye contact was so unlike his usually shy kitten and wonderfully arousing. He could literally see the heat building back up in Misaki's verdant gaze.

"Did you say something Misa-kitty?" Akihiko teased. He reached out to stroke his neko's tousled brown mop again and was delighted when the hybrid uncharacteristically pushed, purring, up into his hand.

Akihiko's eyes widened in stunned awe as Misaki moved, so that in a matter of moments, the kit-teen's lean naked thighs were straddling his clothed ones. Slender fingers gripped the collar of his shirt and a rough tongue licked the underside of his jaw. Misaki nuzzled his nose under one of his ears.

Misaki's lean frame trembled with apprehension and want. The kitten's tail switched nervously but his usually indecisive ears were remarkably still.

Misaki, his fevered skin burning, bowed his head against Akihiko's shoulder and murmured, "I… I… want m-more."

The licentious lagomorph was delighted that Misaki, didn't even seem to be particularly bothered by the fact he was now sitting on his lap stark naked. It was such a pleasant relief from the usual squawk and huff involved whenever he stripped his luscious pet bare.

Knowing how much his kitten must be crazed to make such a declaration, rather than pounce immediately, Akihiko wanted to explore the possibilities of his uke's heat a bit more.

He leaned back against the sofa and stretched his muscular arms, a display that sent additional shivers down the young neko's spine. Akihiko tucked his hands behind his silvered head and said in a sly voice, "Well, Misaki, why don't you show your seme just how much you want it? Eh, Kitten?"

At this unexpected response Misaki suddenly sat up straight, his thin fingers tightening in their grip on his owner's shirt collar. Misaki's huge green eyes looked at Akihiko with an expression of startled dismay.

He frowned as his heat addled brain struggled to comprehend what Usagi-san was saying. His ears twitched anxiously now (and that wasn't all…there was another part of his anatomy that was twitching as well). His whip-thin tail flipped about indecisively.

Misaki dropped his gaze and a pink blush crept into his lovely pale cheeks. "But… but… don't you want to p-pounce me?" The poor uke kitten's heat was at war with his shy inclinations, not to mention he was completely unused to taking initiative.

There was also his unconscious instincts as in the case of hybrid heat, often a true uke neko just assumed the submissive neko posture, let out a few heat howls and then let nature take its course. In crowded urban environments, such actions could lead to dangerous results: massive and frantic neko gangbangs were not unheard of. This is why legislation about heat season quarantines and feral neko management was so strict.

Though his heat had built up considerably, Misaki still had some grip on his senses. While he couldn't understand what was holding Usagi-san back, he was condifent that his rabbit's reserve was limited. So the conflicted kit-teen figured if he just waited a few minutes his silver-seme would lose control and pounce him… _hopefully hard._

"It's not that I don't want to fuck you, sweet Kit," Akihiko purred, "in fact it's really quite the contrary."

"However..." He could actually feel Misaki's "self-lubrication" soaking through the fabric of his slacks and this realization delighted him. "After your antics with that Takatsuki brat; I think you have a little makeup work to do."

It wasn't that Akihiko was really mad at Misaki for what happened. After all, it was Misaki's first heat and he had been foolish enough to leave the kitten on his own. The truth was, though he would never acknowledge this, the incident with Miyagi's kiss and its effect on the neko seme had wounded Akihiko's pride and he needed his ego soothed a bit.

Misaki of course, as sensitive as the he was, immediately felt terrible for his escapade with Shinobu. Tears filled his eyes; he looked down and gave a pitiful sniffle.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san," Misaki whispered meekly.

Akihiko traced a long finger over his kitten's cheek brushing away Misaki's tears.

"There is a way that you can make it up to me, Misa-kitty." He watched his neko's sweet pouting bottom lip tremble hopefully. Akihiko felt his already stiff cock twitch and his balls begin to throb harder at this intoxicating sight. He watched hungrily, as under the influence of his heat, his naked blushing Misa-kitty was beginning to squirm.

"Just show your big bunny just how much you'd like him down your burrow."

Misaki could feel his seme's cool eyes lapping over him, but what he really wanted to feel was the man's tongue… and his cock.

As the two males each noted the other's increasingly tense posture and rapid breathing, both were aware they were playing a waiting game to see who caved first.

Misaki dropped his eyes again. His heat was full force now and despite the fact he'd just come recently, he did indeed want MORE, and not just to come again. The slender neko suddenly understood to his humiliating shock that he really did want his silver-seme inside him, needed it desperately in fact.

This realization in itself only made stoked his already raging hormonal fires.

Misaki couldn't help himself nor could he resist any longer.

Using the collar of Akihiko's shirt still clutched in his paws, he pulled his lean frame closer to his owner. He lifted himself, slightly on his bent knees and settled again, placing himself more directly over his rabbit's hard arousal. The moment his pert backside brushed against Akihiko's clothed erection, Misaki ground down against it. A low growl sparked in his thin chest.

Akihiko smirked mightily, despite the fact he was beside himself with the desire to throw Misaki over onto his back and fuck the small hybrid senseless that instant. Misaki's cute kitten cock was heavily weeping now and his lap was fast becoming soaked his pet's various juices.

"Poor Misaki. You need it so badly. Don't you Mi?" Akihiko took one of his big hands and ran it down one Misaki's tight, silky thighs.

The feeling of the man's cool hand against his heat-fevered flesh made Misaki's stiff dick visibly jump. Misaki didn't look up, but his flushed face burned hotter and his growl, now mixed with a rumbling purr, grew deeper.

Misaki bit his lower lip so hard it threatened to break the skin. "Usagi-san p-please…" came his throatily whispered plea.

"Please what, Misa-kitty?"

Misaki wiggled his bottom over his seme's lap and whimpered. Akihiko emitted a low growl of his own but held fast.

"So mean," Misaki whined, when Akihiko still didn't pounce him.

"Tell me," Akihiko coaxed.

"Show me," he added a moment later trailing a single finger over the curve of one of Misaki's ass cheeks.

Misaki scrunched his shoulders as he tried to resist, but the sensation of his owner's touch drew a frustrated hiss from him. Without being entirely aware of what he was doing, his long fingers released the collar of Akihiko's shirt and began frantically fumbling with the buttons.

Once Misaki had the shirt open, he pushed the fabric off to the sides, revealing his seme's hard muscular chest. His purr intensified at the sight. Misaki lowered his wild, dark head and leaned in, taking one of Akihiko's nipples into his mouth and swirling his rough pink tongue over the rouged disc.

Akihiko let out a pleasured moan as his usually timid pet's delicate tongue slicked hot over the cool surface of his chest. At the same time Misaki's hands moved down and began to eagerly wrestling with his belt.

Luxuriating in the sweet music of clanking buckle and whispered unzipping, He added his own voice to the composition with a lush gasp when Misaki finally slid the band of his boxers down over the pearling tip of his erection.

As soon as his pet had his pants adequately unfastened, Akihiko gently grabbed a handful of Misaki's thick brown mane and moved to pull the kitten's head from his chest. Misaki growled at this action, and nipped, catching the tender tip he'd been licking between his teeth as Akihiko drew him back.

Akihiko watched in pained pleasure as the tip of his nipple stretched, until at last, Misaki released it. The kitten mewled in frustration at the separation, but this was quickly quelled as Akihiko brought Misaki's face to his and crushed out any further protests with his moment their lips met. His demanding tongue sought entrance.

Misaki opened immediately and sucked Akihiko into his mouth; the author's eyes widened at this sensation. It was so unlike the timid motions of his usually passive pet. He tightened his grip in Misaki's hair and the pull of this only seemed to incite his kitten further. Misaki pushed his own rough tongue in to Akihiko's mouth, humming with the hunger induced by his heat.

As the pair continued in their torrid necking, Misaki wrapped his arms around his seme's strong neck, entwining his slender fingers through the man's rich, tousled mop.

Akihiko wrapped his arm under Misaki and the hand not tangled in the neko's hair slipped around and cupped one of the kitten's firm ass cheeks. At this sensation Misaki pulled his mouth away from the kiss, gasping. Before he could even catch his breath, however, he began nipping passionately along his owner's strong jaw. Misaki moved down licking and sucking Akihiko's neck.

Gripping his kitten tightly, Akihiko stood, clutching him to him. He allowed his disheveled drawers to fall down around his ankles and gracefully stepped out of them. Misaki's chocolate whip-tail wrapped itself around one of his owner's lean thighs as he sensually worried one of Akihiko's earlobes.

Hot, heat-scented breath whispered, "P-please Usagi-san... Please fuck me."

At these words Akihiko's knees actually buckled with surprise. He fell back, hard, onto the couch, the jolt of it elicited a growling heat howl from Misaki.

Misaki lifted himself up on his knees again; he pressed his torso against Akihiko's. Their sweat-damp skins stuck and slid when they met.

Akihiko felt his kitten's sticky dick and velvety sac rub up against the hard flesh of his stomach. He grabbed his own stiff shaft and positioned it beneath his desperate pet.

"Who do you belong to, Misaki?" Akihiko leaned his head forward and placed a sucking kiss on his neko's salty collarbone, leaving a new mate mark.

Misaki didn't even wait for preparation; he placed his dripping pucker over his big bunny's cock. "Y…you." He whimpered as he began to push down onto the head of Akihiko's sizable shaft.

"Who else?" Akihiko rumbled, holding himself to help guide Misaki over him. He licked his lips, watching the delicious grimaces on his panting pet's face, as Misaki sought to accommodate him.

Misaki's thin arms were now resting on broad shoulders, bracing himself as he slid down.

The lean teen moaned and purred as he felt his owner fill him. The sense of his seme inside him instantly brought him a bit of relief from the maddening ache and the itch of his heat.

When Misaki didn't answer quite fast enough for his satisfaction, Akihiko bucked his hips up thrusting himself the rest of the way in.

"Nnnn no one," Misaki gasped at the power of the thrust and how delicious it felt.

"I…I… belong to no one else, but you Usagi-san." Misaki's breath cane in whimpering pants, he'd been rocked with an orgasmic eruption almost the moment his seme had fully entered him.

Akihiko marveled at the amount of cum that shot out from his kitten's cock, his belly soon glistening with a web of milky strands.

Rather than fall into a stupor this time, Misaki barely even finished his climaxed clenching before his heat lewd body began to automatically rock. His hips pulsed and thrust, his post-coital purr still burred low in his throat as he started riding his seme's hard cock.

Akihiko slicked a hand down the sweating skin of his little pet's back. Then his fingers kneaded the sweet flesh of Misaki's tight ass. Each touch wrenched a gasp or a shiver from the hormonally sensitized neko.

He was enraptured watching his normally reticent pet's wanton performance: sweat damp head dipped, hands grasping his shoulders, the buck of hips and rise and fall of glistening thighs.

Listening to the pleasured rasps of his kitten's breath, Akihiko knew he couldn't hold back much longer. His long strong fingers left Misaki's ass, they drifted around to the kitten's front, stroked up Misaki's slick, heaving belly and found new anchor on the small hybrid's pectorals. His agile hands traveled over his Takahashi's slender torso pinching and teasing each of the neko's six erect nipples.

A series of glorious moans panted out between kiss-bruised lips. Misaki's neck arched backwards as he succumbed to this literally titillating touch. Akihiko looked on the wonder of Misaki's elegant throat, taut and sex blushed, as his pet gave himself up freely to the sensations coursing through him.

"No, mmmore… too much," Misaki mewled. His spent cock was already reviving, however.

"Tell me again who you belong to," Akihiko growled, his lust stirred to new heights experiencing his pet's passion. His hands gripped Misaki's hips and held the kitten in place hindering the catboy's motions.

Misaki's head snapped forward at this, he stared straight into his owner's eyes.

Akihiko had never seen such hunger, such desire in his kitten's fecund, green gaze. This in itself was enough to push him to the brink.

"Usagi-san" Misaki growled, with no hesitation. Misaki was rewarded for this answer with a ravenous smile from his rabbit.

Akihiko's large hands moved. They slipped around Misaki's lean sides cradling the kitten's ridged spine and pulling his neko into him. "Tell me again, Misa-kitty," Akihiko demanded, binding his pet to obedience with the silk of his voice. He suddenly bucked up again into Misaki's aching orifice, "But this time, use my proper title."

Misaki uttered murring mewl and wrapped his arms around his seme's neck again before biting down hard enough to draw blood from the top of one of Akihiko's broad shoulders.

Akihiko thrust up again.

Misaki gasped around Akihiko's flesh as his tender tongue salved the weeping wound he'd just inflicted. Then the kitten hung his head over his silver-seme's shoulder and gave an ecstatic howl as he was driven into with Akihiko's hard cock once more.

"Master… Master Usami."

Misaki choked on his pleasure, as his owner's strong arms held him tightly, thrust hard and deeply. A low keen built in his throat when his words caused Akihiko to stop.

Misaki felt Usagi-san clutch him tighter.

"No, my other name," Akihiko entreated, panting, his tone the closest to begging Misaki had ever heard, a note of sadness suddenly dampening the burning fires of his owner's desire.

Misaki felt his seme's strong arms supporting him as they shifted. Akihiko moved with his kitten, until he'd gently laid his slender neko's back against the soft cushions of the couch. Misaki locked his ankles around Usagi-san's trim hips, holding him to him, fearful that his wrong answer would cause his owner to withdraw.

Akihiko released his grip around his pet. He propped himself up off Misaki on long muscular arms. He caught his beloved Takahashi's green gaze. He held his breath as he looked deeply into Misaki's eyes, desperately searching.

A look of comprehension, followed by a superb blush blossomed on Misaki's face. His ears twitched forward. Even in the midst of his heat a suddenly shy look filled Misaki's eyes. He raised a hand and gently grazed a drop of sweat rolling down one of his lover's cheeks.

"A… A… Akihiko," Misaki breathed.

Akihiko's face broke into a pleased smile, one that had never before been brought out.

He rose slightly, his hands gripped his kitten's bony hips, pulling Misaki to him. He began to thrust again, smoothly, deeply. In the midst of this, however, his intense pale eyes never left Misaki's.

For once Misaki stared back, wide-eyed, bottom lip bit, overwhelmed by the sudden softness in Usagi-san's eyes.

Emboldened by this, Misaki called his owner's name again.

"Akihiko."

Akihiko uttered a magnificent moan at the word and his pace quickened. The friction of his pumping cock rubbed against the neko's pleasure spot. With each succeeding thrust his seme's name became an ecstatic mantra in Misaki's mouth.

Misaki purred it over and over again, until he was silenced with a passionate but tender kiss by Akihiko panting above him.

Akihiko moaned into Misaki's mouth and then his lips slipped down, sucking along the cord of his beloved's taut neck. Misaki's back arched up beneath him; his slender tail rattled. The hybrid threw his head back and howled as he came again when Akihiko claimed him with another mark.

As he clenched around him, Akihiko shuddered, filling the writhing neko with his seed. He collapsed on top of Misaki.

"I love you, Misaki," Akihiko murmured into a fuzzy, damp ear.

After a few minutes lying, spent, on top of Misaki, Akihiko could tell by the flick of his uncomplaining pet's tail he was getting heavy. He pushed up and off and lay down on his side, pulling the exhausted neko against him.

"I love you, Misaki," Akihiko whispered again, placing a gentle kiss on his kitten's temple.

"I love you too, Usagi-san," Misaki mumbled half asleep as he pressed his cooling shoulders against his seme's broad chest, the seed inside of him momentarily relieving his need.

They laid there together for a time. After a bit, Akihiko propped himself up and tangled his fingers gently in Misaki's sweat-damp hair. He leaned his mouth down and licked his pet's salty nape and trailed gentle kisses over a slender shoulder.

Misaki, whimpered softly in his sleep, when Akihiko rose and his warmth left him.

Akihiko slipped his damp shirt off and draped it over Misaki until he could grab a proper blanket for his exhausted pet. He smiled to himself as he watched the kitten snuggle down deeper.

Then with a contented sigh, he went to grab a throw and get Misaki a big glass of water, since everyone had seemed so intent on warning him about the dangers of dehydration.

When Akihiko emerged from the kitchen ten minutes later (he had needed some hydration himself) with a blanket he grabbed from the laundry room in one hand, and a tall glass of water in the other, he was shocked with the vision he encountered.

Misaki was stretched out on the couch facing him in the submissive neko posture. His lithe tail curled up over his back, his damp ears flat. Misaki's heat haunted eyes glistened with frustrated tears.

"Usagi-san," the tormented teen kitten whimpered, "Maybe you should call Dr. Ochi again. I felt better for a little bit, but now I'm feeling 'strange' again."

Misaki all but sobbed, "I… I still need more…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos. Comments are loved.


	11. Sex-Kitten

Akihiko stepped out of the bathroom, toweling the last of the moisture from his thick mane. Though he would never admit it, the silver-seme was actually feeling more than a little tired after all of his sexual antics with his heat struck kitten.

As he was walking down the hall, Akihiko made a note to himself that he'd better call out tomorrow to schedule someone in to clean the upholstery after Misaki's heat ended. After their first joining, he'd fucked Misaki three more times on the couch.

He'd also taken his pet three times in the kitchen, while he was trying to hydrate Misaki with water and sweet tea. Then there was twice more in the bath.

Then he had moved his chocolate kit-teen to Misaki's bedroom to put the exhausted neko down for a nap. He'd had to carry the catboy there as Misaki was so fucked out he could barely stand.

Even so, Misaki had pulled him down with him and wouldn't let Akihiko go until his big bunny had taken another trip "down the rabbit hole." That particular pairing had made such a mess of both them, it had sent Akihiko back to the bath for a second shower after he'd sponged down his cum-covered, passed out kitten.

Akihiko sighed.

Well at least if Misaki is unconscious for a while, I might be able to get some work done now.

Aikawa had been after him to finish his latest project, and since the verbal hiding she'd given him that afternoon (though he'd pretended not to care), he had no desire to endure another of the woman's wild tongue lashings.

He had just about made it to the door of his study when he heard a soft noise behind him. Turning around slowly, his eyes widened.

Misaki had woken up and now the naked neko was crawling down the hallway towards him. The teen hybrid's heat was fully on him and shy, hesitant Misaki had been put in the cupboard. Misaki was so deep into his heat that he clearly was no longer at all concerned with how 'peculiar' he'd been feeling. Or how he felt now.

'Sex kitten' Misaki was clearly on the prowl.

Akihiko was immediately aware of the shift. There was a sharp gleam in his pet's huge, green eyes where he usually encountered a docile or slightly timid expression. The look was slightly unnerving… and also strangely familiar.

Misaki's gaze was decidedly predatory. If he hadn't been so distracted by the rise and fall of the beautiful pale curves of Misaki's ass as the little male padded towards him on his hands and knees, Akihiko would have realized he's seen the same glint thousands of time in the mirror.

"Usaaaaaaaaagi-saaaaaaan," Misaki crooned.

Seeing his big bunny standing there, bare-torsoed with a towel draped around his strong neck, dressed in nothing more than a pair of deep purple silk boxer's that made his pale eyes pop, the kitten's already rock hard erection set to weeping immediately.

"What are you doing down there, Misa-kitty?" Akihiko tried to keep his tone even.

In his fever-addled state, Misaki had to pause a moment to consider the question. He blinked his big eyes and his fuzzy brown ears perked forward. His pink tongue poked out just a bit as he contemplated this.

Just being in the proximity of his seme, Misaki's lean arms slid forward automatically signaling his receptive submission. "Can't walk," he murmured somehow, without retracting his tongue. His slender, chocolate-whip tail curled over until its tip rested on the small of his beautifully dipped back.

If he hadn't just fucked his kitten over a dozen times, Akihiko would have pounced the neko instantly. However, in his satiated state, he just stood there.

"You should go back and lie down, Misaki, and try to get some rest. I have some work I have to get done to keep Aikawa off my back. You be a good boy now and go to your room for a bit… In a couple hours I'll come back in and I'll play spelunker with your sweet cavern then. Okay?"

Akihiko's expression registered no small amount of shock when his never-demanding kitten suddenly scowled at him.

"Mooooore!" Misaki growled.

"Misaki!" Akihiko growled back a bit, stunned that his kitten would take such a tone with him. "Is that any way to talk to your seme?"

Misaki's retracted his pink tongue and instead bit his still kiss-swollen bottom lip. He looked repentant, but only for a moment, then he slid his arms back up until he was sitting on his knees. But the neko didn't stop there and before Akihiko knew it, his little sex kitten was in a crab-walk position.

Misaki braced himself up on lean arms, his tail flicked between his splayed thighs, his pelvis lifted. Misaki then set his bare bottom on the floor with only the subtlest wince. He tipped his head, his ears twitched, and his tongue poked out again. Misaki lifted a hand up off the floor and began pinching one of his six nipples.

Akihiko watched entranced as the other two on that same side hardened. He found his tired member, also affected by Misaki's pheromones, begin to harden again as well.

"Usaaaaaaaagi-sannnnnnn!" Misaki sang again in a slightly breathless voice. The tail between his legs beckoned with a "come hither" motion.

Akihiko was shocked with himself because for the first time since he'd adopted Misaki he felt a bit resistant. He really did need to get his work done. Aikawa had already extended his deadline twice and if he had to ask for another he was quite certain the woman would literally kill him. Plus, super seme though he was, he winced as his dick twitched: human anatomy, even under the spell of neko pheromones wasn't as resilient as that of hybrids.

Misaki licked his tongue across his lips slowly. His glistening full bottom lip took on a provocative pout.

Akihiko watched as Misaki's nipple teasing hand drifted down and began to stroke his still seed-heavy sac. The action mesmerized: he'd never seen his little pet behave so lewdly. Misaki's hard, dark-pink cock was lying against his belly, its tip shiny with his pre-emptory emissions.

As Misaki's hand lifted his balls, kneading them, Akihiko could see his pet's seductive pucker winking up at him. It dripped with Misaki's heated juices and a small puddle of "self-lubrication" was beginning to form on the polished wood floor under the kitten.

Akihiko felt his own lubrication kick into action as his aching dick began weeping again at the marvelous sight.

Misaki crinkled his nose in delight, seeing the tenting fabric of his owner's boxers. "Usagi-saaaaaaaaaaan, milk me, Bunny!" His burning need for release stripped away remaining vestiges of prudity.

Seeing his kitten like this Akihiko couldn't help himself. He found himself dropping down to his knees. "So you want me, Misaki?" he growled. He moved forward crawling towards his neko with the heavy, languid grace of a panther.

Misaki's eyes widened. Seeing his seme pad towards him in such an animalistic fashion sparked all his neko instincts. "YESSSSSSSSSSS!" he hissed. His hand left his balls and he grabbed his sweet cock and gave it a little waggle.

Akihiko's eyes took on a distinctly feline gleam. Approaching his little chocolate uke as he was, his seme senses were increasingly stirred as Misaki enticed him. He could see his kitten's chest heaving. Drawing up in between Misaki slender thighs he felt his pet's tail curl over his neck and pull him in closer.

He looked up from the beauty of his little cat's cock and saw Misaki biting on one of his knuckles as he watched him with rapturous attention, ears atwitter with anticipation.

Akihiko smirked at this, then he dipped down and nuzzled alongside Misaki's dripping dick. His own ears drank in the sounds of his pet's panting gasps as he licked up its underside from base to tip and then covered his kitten's cockhead swirling his tongue over its tip.

At this action Misaki collapsed onto his back. "Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned; his purr already audible.

Grinning around Misaki's cock, Akihiko moved a hand over to grip it firmly at its base as his mouth began to slide up and down his neko's hard length.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki mewled in ecstasy. These sounds grew louder until Misaki suddenly squeaked in surprise when he felt his master's other hand slip two fingers into him easily.

Like a blind speed-reader running over the braille of Misaki's interior, in seconds Akihiko had located the seat of his neko's pleasure and began to rub this in time with his mouth's motions.

Misaki bleated his delight, but these sounds soon became something more desperate as his owner's grip around his cock kept him from coming.

"Usagi-san, p-please..."

Finally after some more of his pet's beautiful begging, Akihiko relented. No sooner did he shift his grip into a stroke than Misaki's dick began jerking as it spurted copious amounts of kitten cum .

Akihiko caught every drop in his mouth. He was about to finish drinking his Misaki's milk in, when a cry from his kitten startled him.

"Wait, Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped. "Don't swallow!"

Akihiko rose up on to his knees, a confused expression on his face.

Misaki propped himself up and then propelled himself forward. He grabbed both ends of the towel still around Akihiko's neck and used these to pull his owner towards him. He put his lips up to his silver-seme's ear.

Akihiko almost choked when he heard Misaki husk, "share it with me, Usagi-san. Please."

It took a few seconds to regain his bearings, but as soon as Akihiko did, he took his pet's jaw between his two big hands and leaned in. Misaki opened up to the kiss. Akihiko's seed-slicked tongue licked into his little lover's heat-hungry mouth and Misaki's post orgasmic purr rumbled suddenly louder.

Sucking in the comely kiss, Misaki swallowed. He pulled his head back, a silvered strand of their minglings glistened, still connecting his lips to his owner's.

Misaki's verdant gaze drifted down and he saw this. He leaned back in and licked Akihiko's bottom lip, breaking their fragile connection. Then he continued to lick his seme's lips and gently worry them.

After a moment, Akihiko opened himself up to his kitten. Misaki's rough tongue licked the inside of his mouth clean.

After he ceased in these lingual attentions, Misaki straddled his owner's lean thighs his shrinking shaft brushing against Akihiko's tented groin. He pressed against the Akihiko's broad chest, and nestled his sweat damp brow under the author's strong jaw. "Tastes like cinnamon and salt," he sighed happily as his tail flicked with momentary contentment.

Despite his own unaddressed arousal Akihiko stroked a chocolate ear as his now docile catboy sighed against him. He considered his pet's comment and realized Misaki hadn't really eaten at all that day. He felt just a bit convicted. He was so used to Misaki taking care of all the meals he'd forgotten. Akihiko knew Misaki must be starving after all the exertion of their activities.

"Are you hungry, Mi-chan?"

Misaki gave a quiet yawn and snuggled in deeper. "Not really, Usagi-san," he murmured.

Akihiko remembered what Dr. Ochi said about nekos not wanting to eat during their heat.

"Well, you should eat something, Misaki. You need to keep your strength up! I can order something in. What are you hungry for?"

Misaki was quiet, and for a moment Akihiko thought his pet had drifted. He fully expected after this latest orgasm, for Misaki to get very sleepy as he had each time previously, so he was surprised when after a few minutes the chocolate kitten perked up.

"Usagi-san," Misaki said hesitantly.

"Mmmmm?"

"Can I… can I have…" Misaki started softly, a lovely blush darkened his already heat-pinked cheeks.

"Ummmm…. Go on," Akihiko encouraged.

"Can I have c-cookies and Usagi m-milk?".

Akihiko's brow rose at this. This was one question he never thought he would hear from his kitten and after what had happened to Misaki at the warehouse he'd never pressed the issue of Misaki attending to him in such a way. Akihiko gently placed his hands on his pet's lean upper arms and slid Misaki off his lap. He regarded his pet seriously.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Misaki?"

Misaki dropped his eyes and his tail twitched uncomfortably. "Yes," he whispered and his ears didn't flicker at all.

"Do we even have cookies?"

"I hid them behind the green peppers in the crisper."

Akihiko smiled at this. He looked down at his still tented lap. "Well, I've never been one to let a perfectly good hard on go to waste."

His blushing kitten raised his eyes shyly at this and offered him a tentative but hungry smile.

"Come on then." Akihiko rose up off the floor, then he leaned down and scooped his bare kitten up.

Misaki wrapped his arms around the author's neck, and a pleased purr burred in his throat.

Akihiko grinned as he carried his sweet Misa-kitty down the stairs towards the kitchen.

 _Fuck Aikawa's deadlines! Getting a blow job from Misaki is certainly worth risking death by editor._ Akihiko thought to himself as he basked in the feel of his post-coital sex kitten rumbling warmly against him.

He smirked to himself. Dr. Ochi had been foolish advising him to tell Misaki about his heat, they were getting along just fine. Beautifully in fact. Heart bursting with joy at how Misaki had given himself to him completely. The little incident with Shinobu aside,  Akihiko felt very smug in how he'd managed everything so far.

Feeling his jaw peppered with eager kitten licks and kisses as Misaki's hunger mounted again, Akihiko was willing to concede Ochi had been right about one thing: a well handled heat was a truly beautiful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Hiding

* * *

Usami Akihiko had long prided himself on his ability to conduct himself with a regal bearing regardless of the situation, but there was nothing he could remotely dignified about his present state.

Currently he was beneath the western style bed in his bedroom, hiding, trying to escape the demands of his sexed-out kitten. Three days into his heat, Misaki still had at least two more days to go and Akihiko was beyond exhausted. He had no idea how he was going to ever make it. Weary eyes swept his dim surroundings. Akihiko noted grimly that his normally industrious neko had carried out his inclinations for household cleanliness incredibly thoroughly, as the only dust bunny residing under his bed was him.

"Usagi-saaaaaaaaan…"

The sound of Misaki's heated crooning made Akihiko's already aching balls throb harder. He'd had so many dry orgasms in the last twenty-four hours he was now only ejaculating dust.

He'd always dreamed about death by sex, but somehow after the last few days the notion had lost a bit of its luster.

"Well," Akihiko sighed, "at least if I'm fucked into nothing but a withered, empty husk, this might get me out of my troubles with Aikawa… _Maybe_ …" He had a new NL novel due in twenty-four hours and with his rampant nymphomaniac neko on the prowl as Misaki had been, he had absolutely nothing to offer his editor.

"Usagi-saaaaaaaaaan… I need a refill of thumper juice… Nooooow!" Misaki growled from out in the hall.

Pressing himself flatter beneath the bed, Akihiko had a sudden epiphany. He now understood perhaps how Misaki felt about his advances when his pet wasn't in heat. He shook his head in dismay at the thought.

"God damn it," he growled, "I need to do something about this… Such an inversion is not acceptable." Akihiko knew he needed help and he needed it quickly. Beneath the confined space of the bed he struggled to pull his cell phone from his pocket.

He winced as this effort stirred the sting of all the scratches on his arm. The first day of Misaki's heat, the kitten had simply conked out after each mating, but by the second day he had begun to engage in the more mature neko 'scratch and roll finish.' The first few times this happened Akihiko had been taken completely by surprise, never expecting his pet to lash out at him.

Shifting his attention from his aching arm to the cell phone in his hand, Akihiko stared at it hoping for inspiration.

_Who can I call?_

His pride wouldn't let him call Dr. Ochi and admit his inability to handle Misaki's heat. And after what had happened with that little neko seke Takatsuki, not to mention his big tom's kiss, there was absolutely no way he was going to call Miyagi.

Akihiko grew pensive.

_Who in the hell can I call during this time of crisis?_

Then suddenly the answer came to him. Pulling up speed-dial he hit "send." He held his breath as he heard it begin to ring on the other end of the line.

On the third ring a sweet male voice answered the phone. "Hello, Kamijou-Kusama residence, this is Kusama speaking."

Akihiko grimaced; he still could not fathom why Kusama always put his neko's name first when he answered.

"Eh… Hello, Kusama," Akihiko said as politely as he could whisper. "Is your uke around?"

"Mr. Usami, is that you? What's wrong with your throat?" Nowaki sounded concerned before he added, "and I'd prefer it if you don't address Hiro-san like that, we find such designations demeaning."

Akihiko was hard pressed not to laugh at the K&K household's ridiculous efforts at equality.

"How in the hell did your neko ever get you so pussy-whipped, Kusama?" he mumbled.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Usami? I didn't quite catch that."

"Ah… I said, please forgive me for my insensitivity," Akihiko lied, deciding that pissing the giant off when he desperately needed access to the man's partner was definitely not the best strategy. "So... is Hiroki around?"

"Just a second and I'll see if I can get him to come to the phone… Hiro-san…"

Akihiko then had to listen to three minutes of pleasant Kamijou-Kusama bickering before Hiroki's familiar growl came onto the line.

"This better be good, Akihiko. I was reading and I only have twenty pages left in the book."

"Ah, well, yes… You see, Hiroki, I have a bit of an issue…" Akihiko started.

Hiroki cut in before the man finished. "Look, Akihiko, I can't edit for you today. Nowaki has the day off and as soon as I finish this novel… we have … uh… _plans_." Akihiko could almost see the agitated switch of the cinnamon neko's tail as he said this.

"No… it's not that."

"And I am not giving you anymore NL material either…"

"Ah… believe me, Hiroki, I have enough material at the moment to fill a library."

"Well, then what do you want?" Hiroki grumbled sounding increasingly annoyed.

"Well… erm…" Akihiko confessed with a rush, "It's Misaki. He's in heat,"

"Congratulations, your brat's finally hit cathood. You must be ecstatic," Hiroki said sarcastically. "Why in blazes are you calling to tell me about it? Shouldn't you be off taking advantage of his condition while his defenses are down?"

"Ah… well yes… about that…" Akihiko paused hoping that Hiroki would jump in, but realized when he heard nothing but silence he was actually going to have to admit it. "You see, Old Puss… I..uh …have been giving him as much attention as I can and… um… well…"

All of a sudden Akihiko heard a snort on the other end of the line. "You don't mean to tell me your Takahashi has done you in?" Hiroki snickered.

"I'm glad you find my situation amusing," Akihiko snarled quietly.

"Yeah, honestly I do. Thanks, Akihiko, that the funniest thing I've heard in months." Hiroki laughed, then his voice became suddenly much more serious. "But back to my original question. Why are you calling to tell me about it?"

Akihiko heard Misaki pacing the hall and suddenly the doorknob to his sanctuary rattled.

"Look, Hiroki, I don't know who else to turn to… … I don't know what to do… I have to get some writing done or Aikawa will throttle me… and to be honest… I'm fucked out, Old Cat… I mean in the years I had you, you were never like this…" Akihiko was well aware his tone had become quite plaintive.

"What do you mean? I was never like what?" Hiroki asked with measured curiosity.

"Well you know…" Akihiko sighed. "Misaki's become voracious…"

The author was shocked to hear Hiroki's voice suddenly drop a dozen degrees cooler. "Actually, Akihiko, I was exactly like that, twice a year for the entire time we were together, you just never bothered to pay attention."

"But, Hiroki, you never made any kind of fuss." Akihiko was stunned by such a confession from his former pet and friend.  "You just went into your room for a week… You were so quiet… There were no heat howls or anything."

"And you think that was easy?" Hiroki growled. "You know, I had to plan at least two weeks in advance, so as not to bother you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now go attend to your kitten. As I said before, Nowaki and I have plans." Hiroki's tone indicated he considered their conversation finished.

"But I can't," Akihiko entreated. "I am completely knackered… tapped out… there's been a run on the sperm bank and now the vault is empty. Please, Hiroki, I was an ignorant ass I'll admit, but can't you offer me some advice? Some trick?"

Meeting with only stony Kamijou silence, Akihiko tried a new tack. "You see, it's not just for me… This is Mi-chan's first heat after all and while I'm truly sorry I failed you… I don't want him to suffer… I want to take care of my Misa-kitty properly."

"Enough…" Hiroki barked. "I don't want to have to listen to any more of your goofy pet names!"

"Please?" Akihiko held his breath until he heard the sigh that meant Hiroki had conceded.

"You had better be earnest about this, Akihiko. And you have to take an oath of secrecy for what I am about to tell you. If you break this trust and I, for some reason, choose not to kill you outright, I will never edit for you again. I mean it!"

Akihiko understood by Hiroki's tone that his old pet was deadly serious."I promise."  But he had to admit he was as curious as he was  grateful to find out what information the professorial neko was about to impart that could possible require such a pledge.

"Hold on a second then."

Akihiko listened as Hiroki pulled the phone away for a minute.

"Nowaki, will you take the trash out?"

"I took it out this morning, Hiro-san."

"Take it out again…"

"But Hiro-san, it's empty."

"Nowaki!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Hiro-san. How long do you think it should take me to empty the empty trash?"

"About ten minutes… and um… when you get done… I'm not going to be interested in finishing that book, so we can get started straightaway with our … er… 'plans'."

Akihiko could hear the cinnamon neko's blush through the line.

"Really?" Nowaki's voice sounded incredibly happy.

Akihiko winced as he heard a loud kissing sound.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

"Yeah, yeah… Go!"

"Those must be some plans," Akihiko teased when Hiroki came back on the line.

"For a man with his balls in a vice you sound awfully jovial," Hiroki gruffed. "Do you want my help or not?"

"USAGI-SAAAAAAAAN… MOOOOOOOOOORE!" Misaki's heat howl rattled the bedroom walls

"I'll take that as a yes," Hiroki smirked through the phone. Then he added, "You know this help is not going to be free. Right?"

Akihiko heard his door handle jiggle again.

"Seriously, Hiroki, I'd do almost anything,"

"Good," Hiroki said sounding _almost_ happy. "Then let's get started…"


	13. Options

Hiroki fell silent after disclosing his secrets.

Akihiko found himself jaw-dropped and eye popped at what his former neko had just told him. "Really, Hiroki?… I had no idea!" his voice hung somewhere between apology and disbelief.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me that, Dumb ass. I know only too well! I was the one going through heat, remember?"

"But that just sounds so extreme..."

While Akihiko was incredibly comfortable in his private perversions with Misaki and, even though his _Neko Love_ stories occasionally wandered into kink, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to take such measures with his sweet, innocent Misa-kitty. Even if his dear kitten was currently in sexual overdrive.

"Well, there is one other way you could handle it."

Akihiko wasn't sure if he liked the suddenly sly tone in his old pet's voice.

"Well, certainly, Hiroki. I am open to other options... Especially if it's any more humane than what you just told me."

"It is… And way less complicated too."

"I'm all ears, Old Cat."

"I imagine you are, U-sa-gi." Hiroki snorted at the play on Misaki's nickname for his owner.

"Urgh... Just get on with it please, Hiroki…" The hall outside his bedroom had grown suddenly silent and the quiet unnerved Akihiko greatly.

"Well, I imagine that so far in Misaki's heat, you have just been stroking and sucking him, besides fucking him. Am I correct in assuming this?"

Akihiko was surprised at how incongruous the word "fucking" struck him when delivered in the professorial voice the Kamijou Cat used for lecturing. "Well, yes, of course… What else would you have me do?"

Hiroki sighed and while he retained his professional tone, there was clear evidence of annoyance in it as well.

"You are so short-sighted, Akihiko… Just because Misaki has been labeled 'receptive' or 'uke' doesn't mean that's his only option."

A frown creased Akihiko's handsome brow. He wasn't quite sure yet exactly what Hiroki was saying, but even so, he _was_ sure he didn't like the direction this was headed. However, he suddenly felt his pulse accelerate when he heard the padding of heated kitten feet return to stand just outside his locked door.

"Can the lecture, Professor, and get to the point. I don't have a lot of time here!" Akihiko was sure Misaki was trying to pick the lock now.

"What I am saying, Akihiko, is that you if you _really_ want to make your neko feel good during his heat, and would like to give your hands, mouth, and cock, a rest in the process, you might want to try giving your little Misaki your ass.

"Take a break... Lay back and just let _him_ top _you_."

"WHAT!?" Akihiko's head shot up and the back of his skull collided with one of the struts lining his bedframe. He dropped his phone and grabbed his suddenly aching head.

"Fuck!"

Frantic fingers scrabbled for his cell and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he hadn't lost the connection. "Surely you're joking, Hiroki! You honestly can't have me believing that an uke neko would fuck a human seme!"

"I can't?" Hiroki's voice had gone very low, his growled tones sounding dangerous.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me, Akihiko, that Misaki has _never_ taken an active position? Say, like giving you a blowjob, perhaps? Or are you really so rigid in your roles?"

Akihiko felt the rare color fill his cheeks at Hiroki's questions: Misaki had literally sucked him dry in these last days.

"B-but that's a different thing completely!"

Hiroki's tone was far from pleased as he offered his next words. "It is, is it?" Then he slipped back into lecture mode. "I'll have you know that penetrative release for an uke neko is not only immensely pleasurable for the uke, but exhausting as well.

"Let Misaki-kun fuck you, Akihiko, and I can guarantee you'll get a good three hours of quiet afterwards while Misaki sleeps it off."

"There's no way in hell that such things would ever happen!" Akihiko was still aghast at the concept: his world had just been officially rocked. "I mean… when I think of you and that giant owner of yours… As if Kusama would ever…"

"Oh, no?" Hiroki challenged. "And Nowaki is not my owner, Akihiko... I am emancipated. Remember?"

Akihiko heard a noise in the background behind Hiroki's cool voice as Kusama mildly called out.

"Hiro-san, how much longer do you think I might need to keep taking out the trash?"

Hiroki set the phone down. "You're done, Goof. Get in here!"

"I missed you, Hiro-san…"

"You were only out in the hall for ten minutes!"

"Ten and a half…" Nowaki's voice was sweetly playful, "and that last thirty seconds was the loneliest."

"You're such a sap!"

"I know that, Hiro-san, but I am just so happy we have a whole day together… And I'm really excited about our… uh… _plans_."

"Say, Nowaki…" Hiroki tone shifted from annoyed to tentative.

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"About our _plans_ …"

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"How... ummmm... What I mean, is... Uh... H-how would you feel about me t-topping today?"

"…"

"Really, Hiro-san?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Are you having an early heat, Hiro-san?"

"N-no, Dumb ass! I... I just kind of feel like doing it today... Okay?"

"And you'll let me cuddle you after? When you're so cute and sleepy."

"Don't say such embarrassing things!... But ummm… Yeah…"

"I'll go get ready right now, Hiro-san!"

"Okay, I'll meet you in the bedroom shortly."

"You said it, Hiro-san... not me..."

"..."

"Argghh... I am not short, you overgrown brat... You're just so abnormally gigantic!"

"I thought you like me 'gigantic', Hiro-san." Nowaki laughed.

"Stop twisting my words!"

Under his bed, Akihiko cringed at Kusama's terrible humor. "At least I know now where Hiroki's picking it up," he sighed.

"Uh… Hiro-san…"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to hang up the phone."

"Oh, yeah… Must have slipped my mind… Go get ready, okay, Nowaki?"

Akihiko was stunned by the clear excitement that had been evident in the giant's voice. He stayed on the line as more kissing noises were exchanged and a few moments later Hiroki came back.

"You were saying, Akihiko?"

For once the author was at a complete loss for words. "Hiroki…" was all that he could manage.

Hiroki's voice was slightly smug but it quickly slipped into stern. "I gave you your options, Akihiko. You choose.

"And before you go making some stupid comment deriding Nowaki's semeness, you should know that a good seme, a true seme, takes care of his uke, Akihiko. _Whatever_ that looks like.

"I'll be interested to find out what you decide to do… Regardless, however, remember what you promised and know that I plan to collect on it."

With that, Akihiko found himself left staring at his now silent cell: Hiroki had hung up on him. He was also left with a mind divided.

Part of him was still reeling from what he'd just learned about his former pet. Another part wished Hiroki hadn't hung up: he would have loved to have heard the antics underway at the Kamijou/Kusama household as a reference for his writing. Though he wasn't sure how a neko - topping - human _NL_ story would go over with his audiences.

Akihiko was so lost in thought he didn't hear his bedroom door "click" open.

Misaki had indeed picked the lock. Entering his owner's room, surrounded by Akihiko's scent, his tail swished with agitation and his neko ears quivered. The fever of his heat spiked. Despite the strength of his own pheremonal scent, the Takahashi kitten's sensitive nose soon located his hiding Rabbit where the seme's scent was most concentrated. It also helped, of course, that one large, argyle, sock-clad foot peeked out just slightly from under the edge of the bed.

A low growl of desire burred in Misaki's throat. He stalked silently over, closing in on his seme prey.

Akihiko's mind was torn with indecision about which tactic the Kamijou Cat had given him that he was going to take: neither struck him as particularly appealing. Unaware that his now lion-like Misa-kitty was lurking nearby, the author let out a very un-aristocratic yelp when he suddenly felt himself grabbed by the ankles and pulled out from under his bed.

He scrambled up as soon as he cleared the bedframe. Lavender eyes widened with shock as he was immediately tackled by a naked neko and toppled back onto his mattress.

Akihiko tried to rise again but felt Misaki's small hands on his shoulders as they pushed him back down. The silver-seme was astonished by his little pet's strength.

"Misaki! What in the hell do you think that you're doing! This is unacceptable!"

Straddling his owner's lap, Misaki leaned down and nipped along his big bunny's neck. His lean sides heaved with want and his hard, dripping cock was already soaking the front of Akihiko's trousers.

"I need mooooore… Usagi-san," Misaki growled; green eyes were glazed with lust. He leaned down and his usually light voice husked into his owner's ear. "And right now, _any_ guy will do."

"Misaki!" Akihiko gasped as one of Misaki hands shot under the band of his slacks and his boxers and grabbed his exhausted member.

Akihiko knew he had to make his decision fast, before Misaki made it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where you are in the world, but here it's the 4th of July and I thought the holiday could benefit with some fireworks of the Romantica/Neko variety.
> 
> Enjoy the display!

“Misaki, wait!” When this had no effect, Akihiko shouted again, “Misaki!”

It seemed for a moment no amount of yelling would break the haze of his kitten’s heated lust, so he was shocked when Misaki’s hands suddenly dropped away from his now open trousers. Wide, horrified, green eyes met his own and Akihiko’s heart clenched when he saw them filled with tears.

“What’s w-wrong with me, Usagi-san? This isn’t m-me… I’m not like this...” Clearly realizing what he’d been about to do, Misaki gulped, and his bottom lip trembled. “You’re my seme and I... I almost…”

 It was clear the thought was so distressing Misaki couldn’t bring himself to speak further. The poor heat-struck hybrid paled and began to shake. Of course this would hit his kitten hard, especially after what Misaki had been through himself during his neko-napping. Akihiko felt terrible.

“I’m so s-sorry… Usagi-san. I… I’m a terrible p-pet!”

Inwardly Akihiko kicked himself now for discounting Dr. Ochi’s advice. Seeing how frightened and miserable Misaki was, he should have told the innocent kit-teen from the start what was happening to him.

“Oh, Misa-kitty…” Extending his hand, he went to place a comforting pat on his neko’s damp, wild head. Before he could, however, Misaki recoiled.

Pushing away, Misaki tried to scramble off the bed before he did anything more horrible to his beloved owner. He squeaked when his retreat was thwarted by a pair of long arms catching his middle and wrestling him down to the mattress.

“You’re not a terrible pet, Misaki. You’re wonderful.”

Beneath the weight of his seme Misaki struggled, his trapped tail whipping about wildly. “No!… No!… You should get r-rid of me Usagi-san… There’s something wrong with me! I’m going f-feral… I’m not safe for you anymore!”

The strong arms wrapped around him only held on tighter. The smell and comforting weight of Usagi-san and just how much he’d miss master, broke Misaki’s heart. Sobbing, he stilled, knowing this might be the last time Usagi-san would hold him.

“No, Mi…” Hugging his pet’s back close to his chest, Akihiko set his chin over a slender shoulder and pressed a kiss to a tear-stained cheek.“You’re not a bad pet, you’re just in heat, Sweetheart.” He sighed. “If anyone’s ‘bad’ here, it’s me. I should have told you.”

“Heat?” The word was choked out between loud snuffles.

Akihiko chanced loosening one of his arms to pull a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to his neko’s leaking nose. Seriously, as adorable as he was, Misaki was much a messy crier.

"You know what that is, Misaki. Right? We had that talk about it a time ago."

Hiccupping, Misaki nodded. Thin fingers wrapped around the cloth and he took it and held it to his nose, sniffling. As Usagi-san's hand slipped away, he rolled over in his owner's arms until he was face to face with his seme.

“Is that why?…” His cheeks flushed bright pink at how wanton he’d been recently. Why he'd been 'broken' all the time for days now. Still was, in fact, his narrow hips seeking friction for his hard leaking cock even as he clung close to Usagi-san's side.

“Yes, Mi.” Akihiko said this softly, voice full of love as he gently stroked back dark, sweaty locks from his pet’s smooth forehead. He stared fondly at Misaki.

Misaki’s brow furrowed as he sniffled again. He dropped his eyes and his brown ears flickered. “You knew?”

The words were spoken so softly Akihiko almost missed them. “Yes, Misa-kitty. Dr. Ochi told me that’s what he thought was happening when he came over those few days ago, when you first said you felt ‘strange.’”

It seemed such a tender moment Akihiko was completely unprepared when Misaki suddenly bolted upright. Stunned into immobility, an instant later he found himself once again flat on his back, pinned beneath lean thighs straddling his belly. Slapping blows rained down upon his broad shoulders.

“YOU KNEW?!”

“You big dumb, Rabbit! You knew I was in heat and you didn’t tell me?” Misaki’s growled shouts would have been frightening if his voice had been just a little bit lower. “You let me think for the last three days that I’d suddenly become as big a pervert as you!”

Again, the neko’s words might have had a greater impact on his seme, if his cock hadn’t been hard and spilling its milk all over Akihiko’s shirt-clad belly.

“I’m not a _pervert_ … I merely have a healthy appetite.” Akihiko said lightly, clasping his pet’s thin wrists, not that Misaki’s flailing was actually causing him any real pain, but he didn’t want the neko to hurt himself.

“And, yes, I see now it was wrong that I didn’t tell you. But...” Bucking his hips up beneath his kitten's heated backside, Akihiko was able to pull a squeak from his pet that quickly turned into a moan. “You can’t tell me, you haven’t been enjoying this, Misaki.”

Another hard pulse against Misaki’s tender leaking bottom and the angry expression on his face fell away into something akin to bliss. “Not f-fair, Usagi-san!” Despite his anger-flattened ears, Misaki rocked back to meet the thrusts.

“I… I’m still mad at you!” The neko panted as his lithe tail curled in pleasure.

“Of course,” Akihiko sighed, reaching up to pinch the brown buttons of Misaki’s nipples.

“You’re going to get green peppers everyday for a week! Every meeeeal....” Misaki’s declaration was broken by a heated keen, hands going to stroke his two upper nipples while his owner attended to his four lower ones.

“Of course, Misaki,” Akihiko soothed, watching his pet’s long neck tip back. He smirked seeing his lovely neko writhing atop him, and at the knowledge Misaki was unlikely to ever follow through on such a threat.

“But right now…” Misaki’s breath labored.

“Yes…”

Dropping one hand from Misaki’s nipples Akihiko grabbed his kitten’s heated cock. Misaki hissed through his teeth at the touch.

“No… please…” Misaki dropped his head, desperation in his eyes once more. His cheeks blushed a furious pink. He didn’t want to say it, but he was in heat though, so it was okay to be bold… Right?

“P-please, Usagi-san… I n-need… I need you to f-fuck me.”

How long had Akihiko longed to hear his neko beg like this? The tears of need in Misaki’s eyes, the earnestness of his voice. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

Well, it was perfect except for one thing. One big, very important, and usually hard thing.

Misaki had shifted down, straddling his legs now, thin fingers pushing his shirt up as the neko pressed frantic nibbles and licked every bit of belly this revealed. It was stirring, so stirring. Or at least it should have been.

Akihiko felt the familiar throb in his balls, his cock twitched as it valiantly tried to rise. Unfortunately, it was no use. The author knew already there was no way his exhausted member was getting up anytime soon; no matter how fuckable his kitten was in this moment. He cursed the gods and couldn’t help but wince when Misaki pulled the band of his briefs down to reveal him.

“Usagi-san?”

Misaki stared in confusion, head cocking to the side and ears twitching madly. “Why aren’t you…” Usually all his seme had to do was think the word ‘hard’ and it was so. “D-did… did I do something wrong?”

For once, his kitten wasn’t the only one blushing. It was all Akihiko could do to meet Misaki’s green gaze. “Er… No… No, Misaki. You’re perfect.” Seeing that this didn’t assuage his pet at all, Akihiko swallowed. The only thing getting harder at present was having to set his pride aside and be truthful.

“To be honest, Misaki… I think you’ve just worn me out, Sweetheart. Believe me, I’d be pouncing you in an instant if I could.”

It was clear from the way Misaki’s madly switching ears suddenly stilled and his tail too, that the little chocolate neko’s mind had been completely blown.

“But you're a...”

Akihiko pressed his lips into a firm line. If Misaki said "super seme" he would never live down the loss of face.

Fortunately, despite his heat, Misaki seemed to suddenly realize this and stuttered, "y-you're usually so... R-resilient."

"Yes," Akihiko hummed feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

After several silent moments, Misaki dipped his head and gave his seme’s cock a curious lick with his rough tongue.  Normally just looking at Usagi-san, anywhere, was enough to rouse his big Bunny. He slipped it into his mouth and began to lightly suck. Above him his owner groaned but the cock in his mouth barely twitched.

Misaki slid off and sat up, licking his lips. As much as he fought it, his eyes filled with frustrated tears. His ass ached and itched in a way that only his seme could fix and he needed to come so badly. Then large hands gripped his wrists again and pulled him down. Before Misaki knew it his dark head was tucked under Usagi-san’s chin, his neko ears rubbing the underside of Usagi-san's jaw.

This was miserable. Misaki didn’t know what to do, so he did what he always did in situations where he was lost, he began to cry again. Long fingers combed through the back of his hair. “I’m sorry… Usagi-san… but I need s-something.”

Never had there been a more self-sacrificing neko than his and Akihiko knew Misaki had to be truly desperate if he was willing to admit he "needed something."

Twining his fingers through his pet’s dark hair, Akihiko’s mind went back to what Hiroki had told him. Really it shouldn’t be such a stretch (both figuratively and literally) to let Misaki top him. He’d actually bottomed quite a bit in his younger days and had enjoyed it greatly more often than not. And although Misaki was a neko (and an uke) he did love the little bugger and it was terrible to see his poor kit-teen suffering so much.

With a huff of resolution, Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misak and whispered into a fuzzy brown ear, “I think I have a solution to our dilemma, Misaki.”

Teary green eyes peeked up at him. “Oh?” It was clear the neko was fighting to keep the hope out of his voice. So cute.

“Yes.” Akihiko was willing to lie back and think of England if it would soothe his pet. It didn't have to be awkward... And after all, if Kusama was secure enough in his seme-ness to do it, he certainly could.

“Maybe…. Instead of me fu---” Akihiko quicking edited himself, knowing how prudish his kitten could be, “Er, instead of me pouncing you. Maybe… maybe you could pounce me.”

“WHAT?”

Akihiko had expected shock, or maybe (though he’d hoped not too immediately) enthusiasm. But he was totally unprepared for the look of blatant horror on his kitten’s face. Maybe his pet didn’t understand. After all, Misaki was naive and beyond this, could still be a bit dense about things sometimes.

Obviously, he needed to make this clear .

“Your cock in my ass, instead of the other way around. That might help you. Don’t you think.”

The expression on Misaki’s face didn’t shift however, if anything his dismay only increased.

“Mi?...” There was an unspoken command in Akihiko’s voice and he tightened his grip on Misaki, sensing, if Misaki’s wildly fluttering ears and tails were any indicators, that his neko was about to bolt.

Misaki squirmed violently for a few moments before giving up. When he realized Usagi-san wasn't going to let him go without and explanation, he buried his face in his seme’s shoulder.

“But…”

“Use your words, Misaki.”

Too used to being a good pet, and since this whole mess was his fault, his heat, and everything, Misaki couldn’t hold back.

“But I d-don’t want to… to do _t-that_... Usagi-san.” Misaki hiccupped, his face burning with embarrassment. “I’m an uke neko, after all. I… I don’t want to put m-my… I don’t want to put anything in someone else’s a… uh… b-bottom.”

Trying to burrow into his seme’s skin, Misaki squeaked out, “I just want things in mine…”

A deep purring rumble of pleasure burred in Akihiko’s broad chest, filling his bedroom. This was even sweeter than Misaki asking him to fuck him! Hiroki and his versatility be damned! He had known from the moment he’d picked Misaki out that there had never been a truer, uke-er neko than his Misa-kitty and Misaki had just proven him right.

If his dick hadn’t been so drained, Akihiko would have been rabidly pouncing his pet that instant. But since his 'General' was still refusing to salute, he improvised.

“Things like this?” Reaching down, Akihiko slipped two fingers easily into his pet's heat-slick hole.

“Oh…" Atop him, his neko hissed in relief and began immediately rocking back. "Yes...“

Misaki’s eager pucker clenched and unclenched trying to milk cum out of Usagi-san’s fingers. Knowing that only an big dose of Rabbit seed would really satisfy his poor hybrid’s heat, Akihiko hoped that he could at least sate him temporarily, wear Misaki out enough that he’d have time to get the things Hiroki had said were hidden still in his old room.

Knowing fingers pumped in and out and they seemed to be helping. Misaki keened in pleasure when he rubbed over the bump of the neko’s sweet spot.

“Oh, yes… P-please Usagi-san….”

With Misaki laying on him, soon, between the two of them, the pressed flesh of their bellies was slick with the leaking of the neko’s hard cock.

Measuring his pet’s panted breaths, Usagi-san pressed deeper. At the same time he rubbed his thumb against the strip of skin that ran between the neko’s pucker and Misaki’s still heat-heavy balls, massaging him both inside and out.

“Tell me again…” Akihiko couldn’t help himself. Even if  he wasn’t going to come, he still intended to get as much pleasure from this moment as possible. “Tell me, what you want.”

When Misaki didn’t answer soon enough, he pulled his hand back as though he was going to withdraw completely.

Eyes that had been shut in pained-pleasure a moment before shot open wide in panic. Misaki pressed back, frantic to keep the contact with Usagi-san’s fingers.

“Y-you… I want you… N-need you inside me… P-please.”

Misaki groaned in relief to feel his owner’s fingers return to him, and with increased vigor; pressing hard, rubbing in fast strong strokes that spot that was at the core of his interminable itch.

The purr of his climax rumbled up in his chest, shifting into a howl a moment later when he came, his cock caught in a beautiful friction against his seme’s hard belly. When the spasms in his ass stopped and his cock ceased spurting, Misaki collapsed completely on top of Usagi-san.

The miserable ache inside him hadn’t gone away completely, but it had subsided. Good thing too, because Misaki was exhausted, too tired to complain even when Usagi-san pulled his fingers out of his ass and pressed them lightly to his lips in an unspoken order for him to clean them. Without any of his usual protests, Misaki gave little kitten licks to his owner’s fingertips, his tongue becoming more ardent when it caught traces of Bunny milk left inside him from previous pouncings.

Akihiko watched his precious pet drift off suckling his two fingers. By the gods, it was a marvelous sight. Only once he was assured Misaki was out, did he slip out from under his spent neko.

After Misaki’s uke confession, what Hiroki indicated was tucked away in what was now Misaki’s room, didn’t seem too extreme at all.

Misaki’s ears flickered at the disturbance but he didn’t wake. After throwing the coverlet over his pet and tucking him in so he wouldn’t catch a chill, Akihiko quickly changed his clothes. Then he sprang into action. He knew his time was limited before Misaki’s next spike and he had to get things ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a hell's age since I updated this fic. Hope it passes the muster. And if you're still out there reading, I'd love to hear from you.


	15. Bottoms

Opening Misaki's closet, Akihiko was struck first by the fact that, even with everything he'd bought for his pet, it looked rather bare- at least by his standards, anyways. The second thing he noted was how orderly it was; everything in its place, even the neko's hoodies hung up in a color-coded rainbow.

Akihiko shook his head, realizing he was getting off task. After all, he wasn't here to admire his kitten's compulsivity. He made a mental note to increase his pet's wardrobe, _again_ , then set back about the business that had brought him into Misaki's room in the first place.

Kneeling on the carpeted floor he shifted a few of the neatly ordered shoe boxes lining the closet's bottom to the side. One box in particular struck him as far heavier than a pair of shoes. It wasn't like Misaki to keep secrets from his seme (not well, anyways).

Akihiko's curiosity was piqued. Lifting the lid of the box, he peeked inside. At the sight that meet his purpled eyes the author couldn't help but break into a wicked smirk.

"Why _Misaki_ , you _naughty neko_!"

Chuckling, Akihiko reached into the box to pull out one of his very own _Neko Love_ novels; the very books his kitten so prudishly protested. Scanning the spines in the shoebox, it looked as though, in addition to one very dog-eared copy of _Neko Hiro_ , Misaki had every book he'd written that featured Yayoi's little uke-neko, Mi-chan.

When he relaxed his grasp, the book Akihiko held automatically fell open to a spot where the spine was clearly creased from frequent perusings. Pale eyes scanned the page and Akihiko's grin only grew wider.

It was a hot sex scene between his 'fictional' neko Misaki and (in this story) the desert prince, Akihiko: Misaki giving himself over completely to his human rescuer in gratitude, after being saved by the prince from a nefarious gang of marauders.

Carefully, Akihiko tucked the book back into the box, making sure everything was in order. While he couldn't wait for the chance to bring up his discovery with his pet, he knew now was not the time. No, such a gem of information needed to be hoarded, trotted out at just the right moment.

Pushing aside the little trove of treasure he'd discovered, he swept his hand across the closet's hardwood floor. Just as Hiroki had told him, he felt one board raised just slightly more than the others. Catching this with his well-manicured nails, he gave it a light pull.

Akihiko's eyes widened seeing the panel of floor come up. It had been so artfully disguised, if Hiroki hadn't told him what to look for, he would have never found it. But then again, the Kamijou cat had always been exceptionally clever.

While Hiroki's hidey-hole surprised Akihiko, once he'd pulled the panel, looked inside, and saw what his old neko had stashed there, his eyes almost completely popped out of his head. He'd suspected the Kamijou cat was a ferocious bottom, but he'd never realized the full extent of it until now.

It almost made him feel sorry for Kusama.

* * *

Akihiko had just finished setting everything up when he heard the patter of neko feet on the hardwood floor of the hallway.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki's voice wasn't as ardent as it had been before, but there was no mistaking the plaintive need in his tone.

Before Misaki found him, Akihiko popped up and slipped out the door of his pet's room, pulling it closed behind him. He didn't want his tender pet just walking in to encounter the scene he'd set.

While he felt quite sure what he'd devised would make Misaki feel better, if Hiroki's advice held true; it was certainly more extreme than anything they' ever gotten up to so far in their 'pouncings' and he didn't want to frighten his poor kitten. And after what had happened earlier with him keeping the information about his heat from Misaki, Akihiko was determined to do things right this time.

Seeing his owner emerge from his room, Misaki cocked his tousled chocolate head to the side. "I uh… woke up and you weren't there…" He left off saying "so I came to find you," and just how lonely he'd felt in Usagi-san's big bed without him.

Studying his seme, Misaki realized Usagi-san looked unusually ruffled. He wondered if he should ask about this. Chocolate ears flickered in indecision. After all, Usagi-san had told him, his room was his own and wouldn't be entered without his permission.

"Usagi-san? What were you doing in my room?"

Oh by the gods, Akihiko wished his dick hadn't decided to tap out on him. Misaki stood before him, naked but for one of his silk bedsheets. It hung well off his kitten's bare shoulders, trailing out behind him. The only thing holding the sheet in place was Misaki's two hands, clasped together in the middle of his small, firm pecs.

The little neko looked so incredibly pounce worthy it was maddening.

"I know I shouldn't have gone into your room without asking you Misaki, but given your 'situation'..."

Misaki blushed beautifully at the word and, once again, Akhiko damned his compromised member. Setting his own 'situation' aside he pressed on, before he lost his resolve. "Well, I have taken the liberty of setting up some heat aids for you."

Akihiko held his breath, waiting to see how Misaki would respond.

"Heat aids?" Pale cheeks blushed pinker and Misaki's lean brown tail unconsciously curled up into a question mark.

"Yes."

Treading very carefully now, Akihiko offered, being sure to keep his tone light, "Something to put into your...uh... bottom. To ease that ache of yours…"

Seeing how wide his kitten's eyes grew, Misaki showing all the earmarks of one of his puritanical fits, he quickly asked, "how is it by the way?"

"How is my…"

"Bottom. Yes. How is that sweet little peach-cheeked backside of yours, Misa-kitty?"

Misaki bit his lip. ' _Needy'_ was the first word that had come into his mind. He wasn't about to say that though, despite the fact hearing his big bunny fruitfiying his bum sent a fresh gush of heat slick leaking out of his heated hole and dripping down his thighs.

In fact, Misaki couldn't trust himself to say _anything_ at the moment. Now that he understood what this was, he could feel his heat spiking again and knew that if he opened his mouth, he'd soon be begging Usagi-san to fuck him once again. And this would have been horribly inconsiderate, seeing how he'd finally accomplished the impossible and fucked his horny Rabbit out.

Still, Usagi-san was his owner and it would be equally troubling if he didn't answer Usagi-san somehow.

Letting his actions speak louder than words, the lean Kit-teen instead dropped the sheet covering him. It slid with a quiet 'whoosh,' pooling around his feet, leaving his fevered skin gloriously bare. Reaching back, blushing furiously all the while, Misaki ran a hand between pert cheeks.

He did his best to stifle a mewl when his fingers grazed over his oh-so-sensitive pucker. Holding out his hand then, fingers dripping with heat slick, Misaki offered silent evidence to his seme of just _exactly_ how his bottom was.

At the vision of his darling Lolita kitten, Akihiko felt like he had a bowling ball in his throat. He swallowed hard around his lust as his eyes drank in the wonder that was Misaki. He stood awed, as always, that his sweet, innocent pet had absolutely no idea how seductive he was.

There was a very definite reason that everyone wanted to fuck his Misaki, and Akihiko was witnessing the epitome of this right now.

Stepping slowly up, he bent slightly to pick up Misaki's sticky hand in his own. Carrying it to hips lips, Akihiko wrapped his mouth around slender, slick fingers. He softly licked them clean and then kissed each fingertip and the finally the back of Misaki's hand.

For once, Misaki made absolutely no protest. Hearing his sweet boy begin to pant instead, Akihiko lifted his eyes. Misaki's pupils were blown and the author had never seen his neko look so hungrily at him.

"Do you trust me, Misaki?" That was the ten million yen question here.

Akihiko's heart fluttered with joy when Misaki hesitated for less than a moment before nodding.

"Okay, Sweetheart." Still holding Misaki's slick paw, Akihiko used his other hand to open the door to the neko's room. "Why don't you come in here then and let me show you what your big bunny has set up to help you feel better."

Akihiko ushered Misaki into his room. "That's right, my darling Misa-kitty." His neko's fuzzy ears fluttered, tail whipping around in heated curiosity.

"Your seme is going to take such very good care of you now…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But an update is an update... *please tell me I'm right*
> 
> Thanks so much for the great response last chapter! All your enthusiasm really urged me on.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
